Don't Let This Magic Die
by Lozzy4992
Summary: For Dalton Big Bang 2014. Hogwarts!AU. Rane with other ships. The Triwizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts once again! Who of the Dalton boys and Dobry girls will be the Champions? And who will lift the Triwizard Cup? Tumble down the rabbit hole, but this time, you won't end up in Warblerland… Thanks to my artist Brie and my beta Ximena! Rated T for swears and violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello everybody! So here we have it, my contribution to Dalton's Big Bang. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I know I will enjoy writing it!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Seated at the Hufflepuff table, Reed was getting caught up in the hype that had swept the school when it had been announced at the start of the year. This year, the school was to be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, and so everyone was abuzz about the imminent arrival of the students from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the two rival schools that would also be competing in the event.<p>

"This is so exciting! I wonder who our Champion is going to be. Spencer told me Sydney's so annoyed she's too old to take part; she was tempted to bribe and beg her Headmistress into letting her pretend to be a Seventh Year so she could participate." The brunette giggled.

"Typical Sydney." Reed chuckled. "How's Spencer, anyway?"

"He's good; his Auror shadowing is going fine. He's done a few magical art pieces that he's sent me pictures of, but he doesn't really have time to do them anymore. It's a shame, really."

"I know." The strawberry blond nodded.

Within moments the Hall fell silent, and the two turned to see Professor Ramsey standing behind her lectern, a grand wooden creation with wood swirling around the main beam and a wooden owl resting on the top of a blue, glass orb with wings extended.

"As you all may know, this year we have been selected to host the Triwizard Tournament." A low, excited buzz filled the room. "Quiet please, everyone." The room settled almost instantaneously. "Thank you. As I was saying, we have been selected to host the Triwizard Tournament. And now, with our guests settled in, I would first like you to welcome the ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, with their Headmistress Madame Maxime."

The doors opened and a group of girls wearing blue-gray dresses with matching hats and shrugs strode into the Great Hall in a tight formation, their hands clasped behind their backs. Once they were about ten feet into the Hall, they unclasped their hands and tilted to the right, extending their right arm in perfect synchronicity with an almost angelic sigh before returning to their original position. They repeated this motion again, except to the left-hand side of the room as they strode forward. Scuttling forward, their hands by their sides as the room watched in awe, they curled their wrists upwards and then extended towards the floor, their heads tilted up as small, silver butterflies appeared from nowhere to flutter over their heads before dissolving into nothing.

Reed turned to Merril quickly, grinning excitedly and mouthing 'Wow!' before returning to watching the girls, who were doing a variety of dance and acrobatic moves as an incredibly tall woman–she must have been part-giant– strode into the Hall. Professor Ramsey met her half way before leading her to the front as the girls gracefully dipped into a bow. The student body clapped and cheered at the performance.

Once the Beauxbatons girls and Madame Maxime had made their way to their respective tables, Professor Ramsey returned to the lectern. "And now from the North, please greet the boys of the Durmstrang Institute, and their High Master, Anton Bernhardsson!"

Suddenly a group of boys entered in formation like the group before them, each carrying staffs. They beat them on the floor in a beat as they walked, sparks emitting against the stone floor and, with the added vocalization and actions with the staffs constantly followed by a glowing, yellow mist, it was really something to watch; Reed couldn't take his eyes off them. As the group of young men passed, one in particular caught his eye.

The first thing he noticed was the boy's smile. Whilst the others wore serious, stony expressions, this boy, with wild brunet curls and bright eyes, was grinning as he followed the others before he set his staff on the floor along with some of the other Durmstrang boys as they all ran forward, causing the room to gasp in wonder. Those who had kept hold of their staffs were showcasing martial arts moves, whilst the others proceeded to launch into flips and tumbles and dance moves as their High Master–a fairly tall man with defined features and dark hair and eyes, wearing a long coat with fur trim and an ushanka–strode into the Hall as the Durmstrang boys finished their performance. A few, including the boy that had caught Reed's eye, blew fire that morphed into dragons that swirled around them before dissolving into nothingness, and the room's occupants cheered once more.

"That was amazing!" Reed squeaked, turning to Merril with bright eyes, flushed cheeks, and a face-splitting grin.

"Yeah, they were brilliant." She grinned back before the two turned back to where Professor Ramsey and High Master Bernhardsson were exchanging an embrace, pressing a kiss to one another's cheek before breaking apart so the brunet man could take his seat at the High Table. Once again, the redheaded Headmistress turned back to the students. "I hope that our guests enjoy their time with us here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" With two claps, the once empty plates instantly filled with food, in which everyone quickly dug into.

It appeared that the House Elves had really pulled out the stops for the occasion, judging by the various dishes that had been laid out for them; some of which Reed vaguely remembered from the odd trip to Paris he had been on with his Mum. The room was a wild buzz of conversation as they helped themselves to the food, pouring themselves goblets of the various drinks that had been arranged as well.

Later on, after the food had been eaten, Professor Ramsey introduced the Goblet of Fire. It was disguised as a stone cabinet, but at the touch of her wand it melted away to reveal the large stone goblet beneath. As the blue flames simmered, she explained that the goblet would be taking the names of those wishing to compete in the Tournament until Thursday night. She then introduced the Minister of Magic, John Wright, as another tournament judge. He briefly reminded the students it was only open to those age seventeen and above, which caused more excited chatter among the students of all three schools as they wondered who would be their Champion, who would apply, and if they themselves would.

"I wouldn't apply for a million Galleons; I'll be dead by the end of the first task," Reed chuckled. "Shall we head to the Common Room?"

"Alright." Merril smiled and the two stood. The strawberry blond boy immediately tripped over the bench and landed in a heap on the cold, stone floor. Ignoring the snickers of his peers, Reed got up with the assistance of his friend and the two made their way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Their Charms essays weren't going to finish themselves, no matter how many enchantment spells they tried on their quills.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you all enjoyed my first instalment! To clarify, if Beauxbatons' and Durmstrang's entrances sounded familiar to you, it's because I stole them from the scene in the Goblet of Fire film, as I thought their entrance would be something of tradition rather than something they arrange for every Tournament.

Until next time, darlings!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello again everyone! Here we have the second chapter for this lil' old fic of mine. As always, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Following the bustle of the black robe-covered throng, Shane Anderson was feeling pretty confused about where he needed to go for his Potions class. He and another seventh year, Riley—a hopeful Tournament competitor—were trying to get to their respective classes while Riley's brother, Jake, had already managed to find someone to show him to Charms.<p>

"Where in Merlin's name would the classroom be?" Shane wondered aloud, turning to the blond beside him.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask someone." Riley looked around the hallway. "Can you see a Professor anywhere?"

Shane craned his head to look in the opposite direction. "Nope, no one. They really didn't think this through, did they? I mean, how do they expect us to find our classrooms if we've never been here before?"

"I don't know." Riley shook his head before dipping out of the line. Shane followed quickly after to see he had managed to stop someone who certainly looked like a Professor. She had long raven black hair and wore navy blue robes. "Excuse me, Professor? My friend and I can't seem to find our classes. I have Transfiguration and Shane here has Potions."

"Transfiguration? Down the corridor, take the second right, then continue down again until the third left." The woman smiled and turned to Shane. "And you have Potions, yes?"

"Yeah, I have no clue where it is though."

"Potions classes take place in the Dungeons. If you follow along this corridor and take the second left, go down and take a right at the end you'll see the staircase down to the dungeons." She paused, considering something for a moment. "I suggest you light your wand as you go down, the steps can be a little slippery if you don't watch your footing."

"Thank you very much, Professor." Riley sent the woman one of his rare smiles before the two headed off to follow her instructions. "There we go, we now know where we're heading."

"Finally. Perhaps we should have got maps," Shane responded. Just as they were about to turn down the instructed corridor, there was a sudden yelp close to Shane and a small boy fell towards him, knocking him straight into Riley. Before they had the chance to dive into the floor, however, Shane caught the boy in a firm grip.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I just lost my footing," said the boy, who was wearing a yellow and black tie with a halo of strawberry blond curls surrounding his angelic face. He met Shane's concerned gaze, and warm brown eyes met his own hazel briefly before he ducked to pick up his books that had scattered on the floor. Once they had been hastily collected back into his bag, the boy looked up again. "Sorry!" And with that he scuttled away, stumbling a little as he went.

Shane continued to stare at the spot where the beautiful, mysterious boy had been standing only moments before. The corridors were starting thinning out around them, only a few people remaining.

"Shane, you okay there?" Riley asked, trying to snap the brunet out of his apparent trance.

"_I can hear the bells,_"

"What?" The blond pulled a very confused face.

"_Well, don't you hear 'em chime?_"

"I can't hear a thing."

Shane grabbed Riley's hand and pressed it to his chest. "_Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time?_"

"Shane, seriously, what the hell?"

He started to walk down the corridor they had to turn down. "_And all because he,_ _touched me,_" He twirled, earning a few strange looks from passers-by. "_He looked at me and stared, yes he, bumped me,_" he knocked his hip to the left before clutching at his chest, "_my heart was unprepared, when he, tapped me,_" he tapped Riley on the shoulder before flying backwards down the corridor. "_And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete._"

"Shane, come on, you need to get to class."

Ignoring the protest of his friend, he wandered aimlessly down the corridor.

"_I can hear the bells,  
>My head is spinning,<br>I can hear the bells,  
>Something's beginning,<em>"

"Shane, you're going crazy; _there are no bells_."

He carried on regardless. "_Everybody says that a boy who looks like me, can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause,  
><em>  
><em>I can hear the bells,<br>Just hear them chiming,  
>I can hear the bells,<em>"

He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. "_My temperature's climbing, I can't contain my joy 'coz I've finally found the boy I've been missin'._" He pulled Riley close to his side.

"_Listen!_" The blond strained his ears. "_I can hear the bells,_"

The Seventh Year groaned. "I'm leaving you. I'll see you later, Shane."_  
><em>  
>The brunet carried on down the corridor regardless, only showing sign of listening by sending a wave over his shoulder. "<em>Round one, I'll ask him on a date, and then, round two, I'll primp but won't be late, because round three's when we kiss under the stars!<em>"

He pressed his back against the wall and spread his arms over the bricks. "_Won't go all the way and won't go pretty fa-ar._" He carried on walking.

"_Round Four,  
>I'll ask him for my hand, and then,<br>Round Five,  
>We'll book the wedding band, so by,<br>Round Six,  
>Honey, much to your surprise, this featherweight champion takes the prize and,<br>I can hear the bells,  
>My ears are ringing,<br>I can hear the bells,  
>The bridesmaids are singing<em>"

He spun around with arms out as he looked up at the high ceiling.

"_Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, _

_Won't look my way, well the laugh's on them 'cause,  
>I can hear the bells,<br>My brother will smile,  
>I can hear the bells.<em>"

He held his arm out as if linking someone before walking as if doing a wedding march.

"_As he walks me down the aisle, my mother starts to cry, but I can't see 'cause he and I are French kissin'._" He relaxed to his normal walk again

"_Listen!  
>I can hear the bells,<br>I can hear the bells,_"_  
><em>He spun around again. "_My head is reeling,  
>I can hear the bells,<br>I can't stop the peeling,  
>Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see, <em>

_But I know that he'll look inside of me, yeah,_"He reached the end of the corridor and with a quick 'Lumos' spell the tip of his wand sparked alive before he descended the stairs.

"_I can hear the bells,  
>Today's just the start 'cause,<br>I can hear the bells and,  
>'Til death do us part and,<br>Even when we die we'll look down from up above,_

_Remembering the night that we two fell in love_"

"_We both will shed a tear, and I'll whisper as we're reminiscin'. Listen! I can hear the bells,_" He pressed himself against the wall again briefly before carrying on down the stairway. "_I can hear the bells._"

He dimmed the tip of his wand and entered the room, quickly apologising to Professor Murdoch before taking a seat by his cauldron. Shane rested his chin in his hand then sang quietly to himself. "_I can hear the bells._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I had so much fun writing this one!

**Disclaimer:** 'I Can Hear The Bells' is a song from the 2007 film 'Hairspray', so credit for the song goes to whoever wrote it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks, as always, go to my beta Lexi and my artist Brie!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Baby you're so classic.<em>"

The Warblers stood straight, holding the stance as Professor Harvey began to applaud the performance. "Well done, boys. We just need to brush up on some of the choreography, and there's a few issues on the pitch, but we can pick those up next time. Great work, guys. Now go have a good evening." He clapped again and almost immediately the group disbanded to collect their bags before leaving the choir room.

Walking together to their respective common rooms, Blaine was happily chatting with his boyfriend, Kurt, and Reed about some of the ideas he had for the choreography. "I think we could include a few step and shuffles or something. The song is really happy, so I think that would really suit it—"

"Blaine, come on; step and shuffles are _so_ cliché." Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, their tangled hands swinging between them.

"But the song _is_ cliché! Why else do I look at you when I'm singing it?" He flashed the chestnut haired boy a playful grin.

Kurt simply shook his head at the boy, the hint of an embarrassed smile touching his lips.

"Blaine!" The group suddenly looked in the direction of the voice, which came further down the corridor, only to see a boy from Durmstrang bounding quickly towards them.

Reed gasped. It was him; the smiling boy he had seen when Durmstrang made their entrance. The one he so graciously knocked into the day before.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" The brunet broke from the group to embrace the taller boy. "Guys, this is my brother, Shane. Shane, this is the Hogwarts Warblers."

"Hey." Shane scanned over the group before his gaze landed on Reed, eyes widening on sight. The smaller boy's cheeks flushed red, and he quickly ducked his head to pick at some dried paint on his robes.

Was there something on his face? He rubbed it.

"Shane? Shane? Earth to Shane!" Blaine waved his hand in front of his brother's face, causing him to blink and refocus on the Seventh Year. Giving his brother another sideways glance, Blaine turned to the well-dressed boy behind him. "I'd like you to meet Kurt." The aforementioned Gryffindor stepped towards the two as the older Anderson took the boy's hand in his own.

"Oh! So you're the Kurt I hear about in every single owl I get." Shane grinned, holding his hand out for Kurt to shake, which he did. "All good things, don't worry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you too, and I remember you from Durmstrang." Kurt smiled, breaking the handshake.

"You went to Durmstrang?"

"Yeah, I left a few years ago, though."

Shane looked like he was going to say something, but one look from his brother made him close his mouth once more. Instead, he looked back over to the strawberry blond, who immediately blushed crimson for the second time. With a sly calculation, he side-stepped around his brother and boyfriend to stand directly in front of the young Hufflepuff. "Hi there."

"Hi," Reed squeaked, shyly meeting his gaze.

"I'm Shane."

"Reed."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy." The brunet beamed.

Reed's blush darkened, if possible, and he dropped his gaze. "Oh, uh, thank you."

"You sound like no one has ever told you that before."

"Yeah, well, no one really has."

"I find that hard to believe." Reed was sure he was nearly purple.

"Shane, honestly, leave the poor boy alone. He's not ready for your craziness, no matter how much time he spends around Gryffindors." Blaine tugged his brother away from a grateful Reed, who was quickly rejoined by Kurt. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your ship." He turned to Kurt. "I'll meet you back in the Common Room."

"Alright." The two shared a quick kiss before Blaine led his brother down the corridor.

"Bye!" Shane called as he was being dragged away, waving like a madman as Blaine tugged him hard around the next corner. "Nice meeting you guys! Bye Reed!"

With the Andersons gone, the Warblers began to walk again. "So, Shane has taken a real shine to you," Kurt commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he has, hasn't he?" Reed smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure has." He nodded. "What do you think of him?"

Just when he thought his blush was beginning to die out, he reddened again. "I don't know. I mean, he's obviously a good looking guy, but, I just… I don't—"

"I know." The Gryffindor nodded again and they fell back into silence. They soon arrived near the kitchens and Reed bade the group goodnight, waiting until they had left before he tapped the entrance and headed straight to his dorm. There was a Herbology essay to get done, then he would tuck in for an early night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you like it, darlings! Remember, reviews are love! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thanks as always goes to my beautiful beta Lexi and my amazing artist Brie!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Bright, blue flames licked the air around the goblet, lighting up the room in a pale glow. Three students slowly approached the object, staring up at it in awe as they stepped over the age line so carefully drawn by the Hogwarts headmistress.<p>

"So, we're doing this?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, why? You want to chicken out?" Riley smirked.

"No, of course not!" He proudly held up his piece of parchment.

"On three then?" Shane held his scrap of parchment between two fingers. His name, etched in blank ink, tainted the sheet.

"On three," Riley nodded, his own in his hand. "One… two… three!" The group placed their parchments in the stone goblet. Suddenly the flames roared higher into the air, shining brightly as they engulfed the paper, before settling back into its previous smoulder. The few students standing around the room clapped at the showing.

"Now it's for the Goblet to decide," Riley stated, and the other two nodded before heading back to their table for lunch.

* * *

><p>A brunette and blonde happily approached the Goblet together, their blue dresses indicating they were Beauxbatons girls.<p>

"You ready for this? Because whoever gets picked can't back out," The blonde, Sara, stated.

Casey nodded. "It would be an honour to represent our school."

"Then let's do this." Sara stepped forward with a smirk, clearly ready for the challenges they would face, before going on to her tiptoes and throwing her parchment into the goblet. Casey soon mimicked the action and the flames brightened and crackled before settling once more, as they had done with the students prior.

"No turning back now." Casey sighed, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Nope. Now come on, I need to go eat some dinner so I can finish my Magical Literature essay."

"Same here, I have some Potions findings to write up." With that the pair turned and returned to their table.

* * *

><p>Four boys, three wearing a Gryffindor tie and one of Ravenclaw colours, approached the goblet together with three almost identical pieces of parchment between them.<p>

"Are you sure it'll even accept the two of you as one Champion?" Dwight asked.

"You don't know unless you try." Evan—or Ethan, he could never quite figure it out—answered, both of them wearing their famous Cheshire grins.

"Can we just get on with it and put them in? I have studying to do," Logan grumbled.

"Calm down, Knave, we'll do it." One of the twins beamed as the blond Ravenclaw rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Are we doing it together or taking turns?" Dwight asked.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." Logan huffed an irritated sigh before striding forward and dropping his slip of parchment into the flames, a handful of students in the Hall clapping as the flames silently roared upwards before settling.

"I want to be out of the way before you two." Dwight muttered, quickly dropping his parchment in and backing away before he could see the flames accept his application. Logan too stepped back, watching as the twins shared another large grin between them, both holding a piece of the parchment, before jumping up and dunking them into the flames. They watched it for a moment, but it simply accepted their joint application with the flames rising and settling within moments.

"Are we done here now? I need to get back to my dorm," Logan asked with a bored tone.

"Yeah, we're done," Dwight nodded, and the four boys left the Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review! Muchos liebes guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** As always, big thanks to my beta Lexi and my artist Brie for all of their hard work in making this fic even better than it would be!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The Champions were to be picked from their respective schools, and the Triwizard Tournament would officially begin.<p>

Reed was chatting excitedly with Merril from where he sat beside her as they waited for Professor Ramsey to enter and start the selection process. They were seated at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, with the other houses and schools around the Goblet and some students and guests still wandering around the room.

"Who do you think will be our champion?" Merril asked.

"I don't know. I mean, Evan and Ethan would be a great choice because there's two of them, but Logan's gone for it too and he would do great in it because he's very smart with his knowledge in spell casting and potion brewing. But Dwight's Defence Against the Dark Arts is something else, he could really do well in this. I'm surprised Derek didn't go for it though; he goes for everything."

"He didn't want to take time away from his studies and Quidditch," Merril said. The two had Ancient Runes together, so they talked every now and again in class.

The strawberry blond shrugged. "Sounds like Derek."

"He's excited that Casey's here though. He was trying to play it cool, but when he brought her up in class I could just _tell_ he's so excited to see her again."

"I don't think she's as excited to see him."

"Well, he did ditch her right before the trip to Hogsmeade, so you can't really blame her."

"I know. She hexed the Hell out of him for it though," Reed chuckled.

Merril giggled at the memory. "One of the more interesting things that has happened in this school."

"Alright everyone, settle down please." Professor Ramsey's voice reached the room before she did, royal blue robes billowing behind her as everyone scattered to their respective seats. Silence fell almost instantaneously as she turned on her heel to face the pack of students, elegant robes twirling before settling behind her. "The time has come to choose this year's Champions!" She spun again, her robes skimming the air before settling to follow her as she walked over to the Goblet.

The flames suddenly changed from blue to red, and a scrap of parchment was spat into the air before fluttering down into the waiting headmistress' hand. She read the name aloud from the parchment, "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Casey Lambert!"

The girls—all dressed in powder blue blazers with matching blouses and pencil skirts—cheered as the brunette stood, beaming as she strode over to Professor Ramsey to shake her hand before joining Madame Maxime.

With a smile, Professor Ramsey turned back to the Goblet and watched another name spark out from the depths of the flames, once again landing in her outreached hand. She turned back to the watching students. "The Champion for Hogwarts is Dwight Houston!"

The Gryffindors and Franzi, his best friend who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, ascended into an uproar of cheers and whoops as the raven haired boy stood. A small, proud smile played on his lips as he made his way over to the redheaded Professor to shake her hand before standing with Professor Harvey, who clapped him happily on the shoulder.

The final slip of parchment shot into the air, and the flames slowly died out as the headmistress caught the charred scrap. "Our final Champion, for Durmstrang, is Shane Anderson!"

The Durmstrang boys cheered and Blaine jumped up, racing over to embrace his brother before the younger brunet pulled away from the throng with a grin, jogging lightly over to Professor Ramsey to shake her hand before joining High Master Bernhardsson, who rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the boy.

She turned seriously to the three students. "Champions, remember from now on you are on your own. You are not allowed any external help from anyone, all of your research and preparation should be done by yourself and yourself alone. I wish you only the best of the luck." She nodded before turning back to the other students. "These three individuals will be competing not only for eternal glory, but also to hold, the Triwizard Cup!"

Professor Coulter, the Charms professor, whipped the cloth away to reveal a trophy lying underneath, large and silver with an ethereal glow that hummed from the inside through the frosted glass panels. The students and teachers clapped and cheered again as Professor Ramsey called out over the ruckus. "Everyone, I give you this year's Triwizard Tournament Champions!"

The room exploded into applause, the three chosen students stepping away from the teachers so that they could be congratulated by the flood of peers.

Reed was standing with Merril and Blaine when Shane bounded over, his eyes shining bright and his grin wider than ever. Blaine immediately stepped forward to meet him, encasing his younger brother in another tight hug and laughing. "I can't believe you're doing the Tournament! Mum's going to go crazy!"

"I know!" Shane laughed, pulling away.

"I don't know who I'm going to be cheering for, you or Dwight!"

"You could just cheer for us both." Shane chuckled before glancing around the people surrounding him, immediately noticing Reed and stepping towards him with a warm grin. "Will you be cheering for me too, Reed?"

The smaller boy immediately began to blush. "Um, yeah, of course. You and Dwight, like Blaine," he chuckled nervously and ducked his head.

The brunet's grin widened, lips parting to flash white teeth. "Great!" He beamed. "Well, I look forward to seeing you in the stands. Who knows? I might have even found my Yule Prom date." He sent the Hufflepuff a wink, Reed turning nearly purple.

"Shane! What have I told you about unleashing your crazy on Reed? He needs to get used to you!" Blaine smacked his brother on the backside of his head.

"Ow! I didn't do anything!" He rubbed his head from the impact, scowling at the Gryffindor.

"Just leave him alone, alright?"

"Not a chance. I'm a moth and he's my bright light, drawing me in." Shane met the strawberry blond's eyes with his own intense gaze.

"Real romantic, Shane, now get out of here. I think the rest of the guys are heading back to the ship." The brunet jabbed a thumb in the direction of his younger brother's Durmstrang peers, who were watching him from where they were clustered together with High Master Bernhardsson.

"Looks like it. I'll see you guys later. Bye Reed!" He sent them a wave before bounding back over to his classmates who clapped him on the shoulder in praise and led him out of the Great Hall.

Blaine sent the Hufflepuff an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about him, Reed. He tends to come on too strong."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Reed sent him a grateful smile before turning to Merril. "Come on, let's head back to the common room."

She smiled and nodded, linking his arm in hers as he turned back to the others.

"See you guys later!" He sent them a wave before the two exited the Great Hall, returning to the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you liked this, dearies! Please don't forget to review, reviews are love!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **As always, many thanks to my darling beta Lexi and my artist Brie!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Word had quickly spread amongst the student body that everyone was headed out to the grounds after class, as instructed by the Beauxbatons girls. No one quite knew why, but they were particularly insistent that the Champions needed to be there.<p>

Shane pushed through the crowds with Riley, Jake, Ace, and Sebastian trailing behind him. The latter of the group was looking around at the boys they passed and making lewd comments under his breath as they walked. They soon found a place to watch, standing in the already formed circle near where Dwight, the Ravenclaw girl that had cheered when the Gryffindor had been announced as Champion whose name he couldn't remember, Blaine, Kurt, Reed and his friend—whose name he also couldn't remember—stood.

After a moment of standing silently in the Scottish autumn weather, a number of Beauxbatons girls arrived. They were dressed in black leggings with navy tank tops and high, thick-heeled ankle boots, and their hair was in perfect ponytails with a baseball cap on their heads. They stood in some kind of formation, and the Beauxbatons girls not involved began to whisper excitedly, but Shane couldn't understand the French mutterings.

Casey led the group of girls and spoke first. "So, I heard that some of you didn't think I had a chance at this Tournament because I'm a girl up against two guys. Well, this is to show you just how wrong you are." She sent a confident, charming smirk to the growing crowd before turning to join the others, and with a nod they began to sing.

They all shouted out in perfect harmony, punching their hands in the air.

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!<br>Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!<em> _(Casey L)_"

They turned around, their stomping feet sounding louder than they should as it impacted with the grass. Casey began to sing as the other girls provided the backup music.

"_Stomp, stomp, I've arrived,  
>Drop the beat, nasty face,<br>Why you lookin' at me?  
>Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin', through the sky,<br>In my spaceship I'm an alien tonight,  
>Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucker,<br>You think I can't get hood like you,  
>You mother—<em>" They stomped their feet to avoid the curse other girls walked up to stand with Casey and joined in, keeping in rhythm with each other.

"_I can do it like a brother,  
>Do it like a dude,<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you,_"

They pulled their caps over their eyes then pulled them back up.

"_Do it like a brother,  
>Do it like a dude,<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you,_"

The girls bent their knees a little and circled their hips to the beat, popping them to the side when the music allowed.

"_We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey,  
>We can do it like the man-dem sugar, sugar, sugar,<br>We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey,  
>We can do it like the man-dem sugar, sugar, sugar,<em>"They all straightened up and Casey sang solo once again. Beside her, the other girls continued to dance and sing the harmony.

"_Boom, boom, ha!  
>Pour me a beer,<br>No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here,  
>Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' money like a pimp,<br>My B.I.T.C.H-es on my_—" they all crashed their hands against their hips in a suggestive manner to cover up the word, "_like this,  
><em>"_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucker,  
>You think I can't get hood like you,<br>You mother—_"

They all rejoined and sang the chorus together.

"_I can do it like a brother,  
>Do it like a dude,<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat,  
>Low like you,<br>Do it like a brother,  
>Do it like a dude,<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat,  
>Low like you,<em>

We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey,  
>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar,<br>We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey,  
>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar,<p>

"Casey sang again with the rest singing back-up. "(_Boys) Come and say what you wanna,  
>(Boys) Look you need to lick my dollar,<br>(Boys) Get-gettin' hot under the collar,_"

The others sang_ "(collar, collar, ooohh)_"_  
><em>"(_Boys) Come, come say what you wanna  
>(Boys) Look you need to lick my dollar,<br>(Boys) Get-gettin' hot under the collar,_"

The rest of the girls sang the next part as Casey returned to the group. "_(collar, collar, ooohh) (I can do it)_"Casey slowly walked forward and sang her heart out.

"_I can do it like a brother,  
>Do it like a dude,<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you,  
>Do it like a brother,<br>Do it like a dude,  
>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like youuu,<em>"

As she started the last line everyone else walked forward and began to sing, Casey joining in at the end of the note. They all put every last bit of themselves into it, keeping fiercely in time with the last chorus of the song.

"_I can do it like a brother,  
>Do it like a dude,<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you,  
>Do it like a brother,<br>Do it like a dude,  
>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you,<em>

We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey,  
>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar,<br>We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey,  
>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar,<p>

"Casey sang the last part with the rest of the girls staying quiet.

"_Do it, do it, like a duuuude,  
>Do it, do it, looow liiiike yoooooou,<br>Do it, do it, like a duuuude,  
>Do it, do it, do it like a duuuuuude.<em>"

They all held their poses and the crowd burst into cheers. A few people—Shane included—stared at the group of girls with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"And _that_ is how Terpsichores do it!" Casey smirked before she turned and joined her friends in a group hug, cheering together and congratulating each other on their performance.

The group began to slowly disperse, some of the Terpsichores and other Beauxbatons students heading back to the tents to change. Casey was talking with Katherine when she heard someone call her name out. "Casey!"

Her blood quickly heated up under her skin and she growled, turning to see Derek Seigerson jog over. "What do _you_ want?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance." He smiled, and _Merlin_ his smile was even more gorgeous than it was four years ago. He turned to Katherine. "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

The girl in question looked to her friend, who met her gaze evenly. "It's okay, I'll be over soon."

"Alright, see you in the tent." She smiled softly before turning and leaving the two.

Casey sighed and turned back to meet hazel eyes. "What do you want, Derek?" she asked, irritation obvious in her tone.

"I just… It's nice to see you again."

"Go jump into the Black Lake. Are we done here? Because I really—"

"Wait!" He caught her arm, which she promptly pulled from his grasp. "So, our day trip to Hogsmeade is coming up, do you want to—"

"Not if you were the last guy on the planet," Casey spat, turning on her heel and storming back to the tent before he could say another word to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The song used is called 'Do It Like A Dude' by Jessie J, so credit goes to whoever wrote it! I have a Spotify playlist which I have a posted a link to on my Tumblr, so if you want to listen to this or any of the songs I have used so far then head on over! Ciao peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hello everybody! I can only apologise for the delay with this chapter; issues arose beyond Marauders Three's control, which leads me on to my next port of call.

Due to unforeseen circumstances (read 'technology being a royal pain in the ass') my Beta Lexi has had to step down from her duties.

Lexi, sweetheart, I would like to thank you for all of the time and hard work you have put in, from beta-ing the chapters to helping me decide on the stupid little plot details that have popped up along the way. Unfortunately, in this case, it wasn't meant to be, but I really hope I get to work with you another time, when technology and life allows. You are a darling and although you can't help me finish this, you're still part of the team :) I dedicate this chapter to you, my dear. This is not goodbye, this is 'talk soon'.

With that being said, I would now like to welcome Ximena (ximenalightwood) to Marauders Three as our new Beta! As you will see, she is doing a great job in stepping in Lexi's shoes and I can safely say that DLTMD has been passed from one safe pair of hands to another.

Also, my darling artist Brie (puerile-brain/brightlightsandliquidsleep) has posted two new pieces of art which collaborates nicely with this chapter! You can find the links on the Dalton Big Bang masterpost!

And with all that said, I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>The blinding light of the flash went off and Shane rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the spots in his vision. He looked over to Dwight and Casey as they recovered from the bright light also as Minister Wright approached the three.<p>

"Hello! It's great to properly meet you all." He grinned and shook hands with the three. "I trust you're all looking forward to the First Task?"

"Yes, we are." Dwight nodded, apparently now speaking for the group.

"Great." The Minister nodded before stepping to the side, allowing the journalist to pass.

"Hello everyone, I'm Lyndsay Jones, I write for the Daily Prophet. Now the pictures are done, I just want to do a quick interview with you all. Who wants to go first?" She looked between the three with a kind smile.

Shane raised his hand a little. "I will, why not?" He smiled.

"Great!" She grinned back. "If you'd like to follow me." She beckoned him with her hand before they walked to a booth she had prepared for the interviews, a notepad and a Quick-Quotes Quill floating by her seat. "Please, take a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"I'm alright, thanks." He smiled.

"Okay, so you're Shane Anderson?"

"Yes, I am." He nodded.

"And are you seventeen or eighteen?"

"I'm seventeen."

"And are you a Sixth or Seventh Year?"

"Sixth."

"Excellent. Now we have the technicalities out of the way, let's really begin." She leaned forward. "How are you feeling about the Tournament?"

"I'm really excited. I mean, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to do something like this, so to even compete is an honour, especially because I was up against some very competent wizards from my school."

"So, are you saying perhaps you weren't the best choice?"

"No, no; I'm a pretty decent wizard, if I do say so myself, I just mean that my peers are pretty decent too. They had just as good a chance of being chosen as I had."

"I see. So, what about your competitors? How do you feel about them?"

"They're really nice. We haven't had chance to talk much with classes and stuff, but I get a good vibe from them. Dwight's in my brother's house-"

"Your brother is a Hogwarts student?"

"Yeah, his name's Blaine and he's a Seventh Year. He's one of the lead soloists for the Hogwarts Warblers, he's a Prefect and Gryffindor's Seeker."

"Wow, so Blaine's a really talented kid."

"Yeah, he is."

"Why don't you both attend the same school?"

"We used to, but we both transferred out because we were bullied."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that. Can I ask why you were bullied? It's alright if you don't want to answer that."

"We're both openly gay. But yeah, I transferred out later than Blaine did, and there weren't any spaces at Hogwarts, so I went to Durmstrang."

"I see… So what do you think your chances are?"

"Well, I've heard Dwight's really good at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Casey seems like a real fighter- she and some other Beauxbatons girls did this Jessie J number to make the point of yes, she can keep up with me and Dwight, because some people were saying she didn't have a chance of winning- but I think I have a good chance; I'm pretty fit and, like I said before, I'm a decent wizard, so both things should work in my favour."

"Sorry, you said some Beauxbatons girls did a performance for you all, could they be the Beauxbatons Terpsichores?"

"Yeah, I think so; Casey mentioned something about the Terpsichores at the end."

"Can you remember what song it was?"

"It was 'Do It Like A Dude' by Jessie J." He nodded, recollecting the performance. "It was really good; they were really fierce and their choreography was really tight and showed some lyrical technique."

"Are you interested in dance?"

"Yeah, I started the dance club at Durmstrang."

"Oh, wow! That's really cool! What do you boys do?"

"We tend to just show each other different moves and make up routines. We don't perform much, but when we do, our peers are impressed." He flashed her a grin.

"You're very talented, aren't you?"

"Thanks." He grinned modestly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Speaking of dancing, the Yule Ball's not long after your first task. Have you seen anyone who could be a potential date?"

His grin immediately widened. "Well, there is someone…"

"Aww! What's he like? Is he a Durmstrang student?"

"No, he's a Hogwarts student. A friend of Blaine's. He's beautiful and he's perfect. I haven't asked him yet; it's far too soon, but I definitely plan on it."

"Can you tell me a name?"

"No, I'm not giving it away, in case he says no."

"Alright." The woman smiled warmly. "Good luck, he sounds like a great guy."

"He is." Shane smiled dreamily.

"So what do you think the first task might be? Have you had any hints?"

"No, we won't find out until the day, so I'm interested to see what we're up against. I didn't see the last Triwizard Tournament and I haven't really done much research, but it's all about the surprise, isn't it?" He chuckled. "Whatever they've got planned, I look forward to all of it."

"Fair enough." She nodded, checking her notes on her pad. "Going back to your brother, did he want to participate in the Tournament?"

"No; he's not as crazy as I am." Shane laughed. "And even if he wanted to, I don't think his boyfriend would be very impressed if he did end up being the Champion. I'm glad he didn't apply now; I wouldn't want to be facing him in the tasks. It would have been fun, but I would have been worrying about him too."

"I see." She nodded and checked over her notes once more. "And I believe that is everything, thank you very much for your time, Shane, and good luck in the Tournament." She stood and he mimicked her, the two shaking hands. "We'll see each other again."

"I'm sure we will. It was nice to meet you, Miss. Jones." He grinned and with that he left the table, Casey quickly taking his place and once he had checked he had nothing else to do, he stayed with Dwight until it was his turn to be interviewed, chatting about what was to come and other little topics that arose. Once Casey was finished, Dwight went for his interview, giving Shane a chance to talk to the brunette and get to know her better, then when the Gryffindor had concluded his interview, the three returned to the castle to meet up with their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you all enjoyed this installment! Please remember that reviews are loved and very much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Special thanks to Brie and Ximena for their hard work helping me with this awesome project!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Reed was dressed in his Warbler uniform- a black blazer with the Hogwarts crest on the breast pocket with gold piping, black slacks, a white shirt and a yellow tie, to signify his house- waiting for his peers to show up and nervously chewing his nails. They were soon to do the impromptu performance they had spent weeks working on, and judging by the crowd forming around him and the few that had arrived early, it wasn't going to be all that impromptu.<p>

He suddenly heard someone shouting his name. "Reed! Hey, Reed!" He turned and immediately turned a shade of pink as he saw Shane jog over. "Hey, I heard you guys are doing a performance."

"Yeah, who told you?" He squeaked.

"Blaine, who else?" He laughed, a warm, rich sound and Reed's stomach fluttered, but that was because he was feeling nervous today. Yeah, that was it.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

They were quiet a moment. "You look great in your uniform, by the way. And in your school uniform, I should add."

Reed blushed. "Oh, um, thanks."

"My pleasure." He winked. The two were quiet again, the grin from the brunet's face fading to a soft smile. "So do you have a solo?"

"No, not this time. But hopefully I'll get one soon." He smiled.

"You deserve one."

"You haven't heard me sing."

"Someone as beautiful as you must have the voice of an angel."

Reed's blush deepened. The younger Anderson appeared to have this effect on him. "Um, th-thanks."

"No problem." He winked, his grin widening, and the strawberry blond couldn't stop the grin spreading on his lips.

"Reed!" The Hufflepuff in question turned and saw Kurt looking over, his hand tangled with Blaine's.

"That's my cue, I'll see you later."

"Break a leg!" He called as Reed strode over, stumbling over his shoelaces. Once in position he quickly tied them before looking to Blaine and Logan, who were standing together, and nodded. Once all the Warblers were ready and had cast their 'Sonorus' spells (David cast it for Reed), they began.

Thad called out. "_Hey! Where's the drums?_"

Wes and David hit out the drum beat against the walls, all of them bar Blaine and Logan singing the backing "bom, bom, bom-bom" whilst stepping side-to-side, snapping their fingers to the melody. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shook hands in a manner that suggested a close friendship before turning to stand in the direction the other Warblers faced, bopping to the music whilst grinning at one another.

Blaine sung. "_Oh woah-oh-oh-oh,_"Logan called out. "_Let's go!_"Blaine lifted his hands from his sides as he slid to the right, over to a group of Third Year Slytherin girls. "_Ooh, girl, you're shining,_"_  
><em>He lifted his right hand up, palm facing him. "_Like a fifth avenue diamond,_"_  
><em>He dropped his hand to its original position, crossing his hands in front of his body before swooping outwards. "_And they don't make you like they used to,  
>You're never going out of style,<em>"_  
><em>Logan took over, sliding like Blaine had but to the left and towards a gaggle of Beauxbatons students. "_Ooh, pretty baby,  
>This world might've gone crazy,<em>" He rested his index finger against his temple and winked at the girls, who swooned._  
><em>He dropped his hand to its previous position. "_The way you save me,  
>Who can blame me,<em>" He shrugged lightly and nodded at the girls._  
><em>"_When I just wanna make you smile?_"The Warblers quickly grouped together and began walking out of the courtyard, their steps in sync as Blaine and Logan sang together. "_I wanna thrill you like Michael,_" They turned to the left by ninety degrees so they could slide forward leading with their right foot, students parting to let them pass, and those who had been stood behind them following._  
><em>They returned to walking normally to the beat. "_I wanna kiss you like Prince,_" They turned again, this time sliding forward on their left foot._  
><em>"_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye,  
>Like Hathaway,<em>"_  
><em>They stopped, their hands palm-down and curved away from their body. "_Write a song for you like this,_"They started to toe-tap down the corridor, their hands behind their backs and the backing vocals changing to 'ooh's to suit the chorus. "_You're over my head,  
>I'm out of my mind,<em>" They rested their index finger against their temple, similarly to how Logan had done previously, before dropping their hand. _  
><em>"_Thinking I was born in the wrong time,_"_  
><em>They held up one finger on their right hands. "_One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic,_" They dropped their hand to behind their back once more and led the crowd into the Great Hall. "_Baby you're so classic,  
>Baby you're so classic,<br>Baby you,  
>Baby you're so classic,<em>"Blaine and Logan jumped on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables respectively- they were glad those were the two middle tables- as the rest of the Warblers stood in between them, returning to singing "bom, bom, bom-bom" forming a pattern with one facing Blaine and the next facing Logan, the crowd flocking around them and Blaine sang again. "_Four dozen of roses,_" With a flick of his wand, roses flew from the tip and scattered over their audience, causing them to cheer. _  
><em>"_Anything for you to notice,_" The others stood with one foot a little in front of the other, displacing their weight from one foot to the other and swinging their arms forward as they shifted their weight to the front, before jumping and moving so they were facing the other direction and their other foot was in front of them before repeating the motion._  
><em>"_All the way to serenade you,_" Blaine crouched down near a group of Seventh Year Hufflepuff girls._  
><em>"_Doing it Sinatra style,_"_  
><em>Logan took over the vocals, the two lead singers mimicking driving. "_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac,_"_  
><em>He pulled at the lapels of his blazer. "_Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back,_"_  
><em>Logan kneeled on the table, pointing at a group of Third Year Gryffindors. "_Keep it real to reel in the way I feel,_"_  
><em>He then jumped back up. "_I could walk you down the aisle,_"They all slid towards the High Table. "_I wanna thrill you like Michael,_"_  
><em>They slid back towards the entrance to the Great Hall. "_I wanna kiss you like Prince,_"_  
><em>Blaine and Logan ran their hands over their hair as the others continued to step side-to-side. "_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye,  
>Like Hathaway,<em>"_  
><em>They all stood with their feet slightly apart, their hands thrown up to the ceiling. "_Write a song for you like this,_"Blaine and Logan sang together, the brunet pulling his boyfriend from the formation below them so they were both on the table. Blaine stared right at Kurt as he sang, as Logan looked out over the crowd, the two dancing the decided choreography and Kurt freestyling, as he had been pulled out of the line. "_You're over my head,  
>I'm out of my mind,<br>Thinking I was born in the wrong time,  
>It's love on rewind,<br>Everything is so throwback-ish,_"

Thad shouted out. _"(I kinda like it, like it)"  
><em>The two lead singers continued. _"Out of my league,  
>Old school chic,<br>Like a movie star,  
>From the silver screen," <em>No-one in the audience missed the way Logan looked over to his boyfriend, renowned actor, Julian Larson, with a grin and a wink as Blaine fell away from what had been rehearsed to dance with Kurt.

_"__You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic,  
>Baby you're so classic,<br>Baby you're so classic,  
>Baby you're so classic,"<em>

Evan and Ethan jumped on to a table each, sharing the next part._ "Baby, you're class and baby you're sick,  
>I never met a girl like you ever 'til we met,<br>A star in the forties, centrefold in the fifties,  
>Got me tripping out like the sixties," <em>Logan and Blaine took the backing vocals. _"(Oh-oh-oh)_

_Hippies Queen of the discotheque,  
>A seventies dream and an eighties best, (Ahh)<br>Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, massive," _They both knelt down facing the audience, one of them looking right at a Seventh Year Hufflepuff and another at a Sixth Year Ravenclaw.

_ "__Girl, you're timeless, just so classic,"_

It was the last chorus, so they all made the last push. The rest of the group climbed on to the tables- those facing Logan joining him and those facing Blaine standing on the Gryffindor table (Reed being assisted by Wes and David). They all fell into formation, standing with one foot a little in front of the other and displacing their weight from one foot to the other whilst swinging their arms forward as they shifted their weight to the front, before doing a three-step move, so they were facing the other direction and their foot was in front of them before repeating the motion._ "You're over my head,_

_I'm out of my mind,  
>Thinking I was born in the wrong time,<br>It's love on rewind,  
>Everything is so throwback-ish,<em>"

Thad called out once more. "_(I kinda like it, like it)_"_  
><em>Blaine and Logan continued to sing. "_Out of my league,  
>Old school chic,<br>Like a movie star,  
>From the silver screen,<em>" Once again, Logan looked over to his boyfriend with a grin and a wink._  
><em>"_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic,  
><em>Logan sang solo, with Blaine singing the backing vocals. "_Baby you're so classic, (Woah-oh-oh)  
>Baby you're so classic, (Yeah-yeah yeah)<em>"_  
><em>They all stopped dancing, their hands clasped behind their back and facing one another as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sang out the last line. "_Baby you're so classic._"

The audience immediately burst into cheers and Evan and Ethan shot fireworks into the air from their wands, adding to the frenzy they had caused from their performance. They all climbed down from the table- Reed taking his time after turning down the offer of help from his friends- to suddenly find himself looking up at glowing, hazel eyes.

"You were great." Shane grinned.

He ducked his head in a bid to hide his growing blush. "I didn't do much; I was just doing the backing vocals and dancing with everyone else."

"Well you stood out to me." He sent the strawberry blond a small smile and Reed smiled back, ignoring his hammering heart.

Suddenly Merril was next to him. "Hey! You were great!" She quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"Thanks." He grinned, hugging her back.

"So you accept her compliment, but not mine?" The brunet joked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Because I'm his best friend. You're Shane, Durmstrang's Champion, right?"

"That I am." He beamed. The Hall was starting to thin out, the excited chatter quietening to a few conversations. "Sorry, I never got your name?"

"Merril Portman."

Shane held his hand out. "It's lovely to meet you, Merril."

She let him take her hand, smiling softly as he moved to kiss it before he freed it and she gently pulled it back. "Likewise." She turned to Reed. "Shall we head back to the Common Room? I'm sure you want to change."

"Yeah, let's go." He turned to Shane. "I'll see you around."

"You know you will." The brunet winked before allowing the two to pass, and after watching them turn the corner, he left the Great Hall also in search of his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer #2: Credit for the song used goes to whoever wrote 'Classic', made famous by MKTO.<strong>

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! Until next time, lovelies!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **As always, huge thanks to my beautiful artist Brie and my wonderful beta Ximena!

**Warning:** Contains homophobic language.

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors and Shane were heading to the Great Hall for lunch, chatting about the classes they had just been in when Kurt stopped suddenly, his face pale and his eyes wide.<p>

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, his words rushed and his tone concerned.

"They're here." He stated, his eyes fixed straight ahead and his voice reflecting his fear.

"Who's here?"

"The boys who bullied me at Durmstrang." He answered. Everyone turned to look in the direction the chestnut-haired boy had his eyes fixed on, two boys- clearly Durmstrang students- strutting down the corridor and laughing loudly. "Rick Nelson and Azimio Adams, they're on the Quidditch team... they were the worst of them all."

Blaine squeezed his hand softly. "You've got us now. Come on, let's go-"

"Well, well, well; look who it is! We wondered where you ran off to." The tall, black boy of the two called out, his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk.

The shorter boy, with a red mullet, looked over, his lips twisting into a similar manner. "The Fairy transferred to Hogwarts!"

"Don't call him that." Blaine growled, turning and placing himself between Kurt and the two approaching boys.

"Or what?" The taller one squared up to Blaine, the height difference apparent as he set his face with a stony but cocky expression.

"Or I'll hex you into the _next_ Triwizard Tournament."

People began to stop and watch, none daring to take a side.

The taller one laughed. "You really think you can hex me?"

"Azimio, back off." Shane called from the group, his face contorted into an angry expression no-one had seen before.

"Shut up, Anderson. What are you doing with these guys, anyway? I thought you were one of us."

Shane moved to join Blaine. "Because this is my brother. And Kurt is his boyfriend."

The boy- now known as Rick Nelson- laughed. "That explains everything! Fags run in your family!" He dropped his voice. "Tell me, is it from your Mum's side, or your Mudblood Dad's?"

"_Stupefy!_" Blaine cried, his wand pointed at Rick who went flying back down the corridor, causing spectators to hurry out of his way.

"So this is how we're playing?" Azimio snarled, stepping back and grabbing his wand. "_Flipendo!_"

"_Finite Incantatum!_" The spell dissolved in the air and Dwight shot forward. "_Avis_!" Birds shot from his wand straight into Azimio's face, causing him to stumble back and cry out as they began to peck at his head. He quickly turned to Rick, who had recovered and was running over. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" The redhead's legs immediately locked together and he fell with a whack to the floor. "_Expelliarmus!_" Rick's wand flew from his hand. "_Expelliarmus!_" Azimio's hit the wall moments later. The corridor was silent as the raven-haired boy stood there, his chest heaving from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Thanks, Dwight." Blaine smiled gratefully.

"No problem." He replied shortly, still catching his breath.

"Boys! What in Merlin's name just happened here?" A Professor Shane didn't recognise, with brunette hair and long, deep red robes, rushed over, unlocking Rick's legs and making the birds disappear before turning to the group. "These are our _guests_, this is not how we treat them!"

Dwight's best friend rushed over and stood by him. "But Professor Seaway, they called Kurt a Fairy, called both Blaine and Shane the F-word- you know, about their sexuality, then called their Dad the M-word- the one about being Muggleborn!"

"It's true. Blaine may have cast the first spell, but he was provoked by Rick." Shane pointed at the redhead.

When no-one spoke up to deny the accusations, some even nodding as the Professor looked around, she sighed. "Alright. Andersons, Hummel, Houston, come with me. Adams, Nelson, come on, let's go and see what your High Master thinks of this." She turned to look around. "The rest of you, go; lunch will be gone if you're not careful." After a few murmurs, everyone dispelled from the hallway as Professor Seaway led the six away.

Later, after Azimio and Rick had received a severe scolding from High Master Bernhardsson and Blaine and Dwight a warning from Professor Harvey, Shane returned to the corridors of Hogwarts, where he bumped into Reed, literally. Before the Hufflepuff could fall, however, Shane caught him, his arm wrapping around the shorter boy's waist.

"Easy there." The brunet chuckled, ensuring the beauty in his arms was stable before reluctantly freeing him.

"Thanks." Reed was blushing again- which he found incredibly adorable- before meeting his gaze. "I saw you before, with the others and those bullies. That was really brave of you, standing up to them."

He rubbed his neck bashfully. "It was nothing; those guys are arseholes anyway, they had it coming." He chuckled. "I didn't knew Dwight was so good at magic."

"Yeah, he's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts student in the school, and he runs Dumbledore's Army."

"Dumbledore's Army? What's that?"

"A few years before the Second Wizarding War, when there was speculation about You-Know-Who's return, Harry Potter set up a secret club for people who wanted to learn defensive spells; because at the time, the Ministry of Magic had hijacked the curriculum and made pretty much everything theory-based. They got caught and the club was disbanded, but after the War they brought it back, but this time it's for students who are really good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, so they can improve their skills. Dwight's basically the teacher, because they're keeping the idea of how it originally was- but he gets a lot of guidance from Harvey."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Why aren't you in it?"

"Me?" Reed outright laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing Shane had ever heard, even if he appeared to be laughing about himself. "I'm terrible at magic, and even worse at Potions. Thankfully I got to give it up in Sixth Year because I did really badly in my OWLs."

"You can't have done _that_ bad."

"My potion nearly blew up."

Shane laughed. "It didn't!"

"It did! There was smoke and everything, but I fixed it before it actually exploded. I _just_ managed to get an Acceptable. Luckily, my Mum wasn't bothered; she knows I'm rubbish at Potions."

"So what _are_ you good at?"

"Herbology, and Care for Magical Creatures. I get hurt a lot by the creatures though- it's always an accident; as you've seen, I'm kind of clumsy." He chuckled nervously. "But I'm getting better at Charms; Professor Coulter's really helpful and friendly, and she gives me extra classes."

"That's good." Shane smiled. They looked around, seeing the corridor begin to fill up.

"Time for class!" Reed stated. "I'll see you around, Shane."

"Nice talking to you, Reed. What class do you have?"

"Magical Literature, you?"

"Transfiguration." He grinned. "What's the deal with that subject? It's like everyone takes it."

"Because Professor Seaway is a great teacher, everyone loves her. You should be glad she found you guys and not Murdoch; he's pretty nasty."

"Yeah, I've seen. I take Potions."

Reed winced. "He hates my guts."

"He appears to hate mine too, since he realised I'm Blaine's brother."

"He's the Head of Slytherin, he doesn't like Gryffindors." The two were quiet, sharing a smile. "Anyway, I better-"

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Have a good class."

"You too!" Reed waved at the brunet as he turned to leave, quickly knocking into another student and apologising before scuttling off, leaving Shane to grin after him before making his way to his class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I like to think of this chapter as "the one Dwight is a BAMF" XD Thanks as always for reading! If you have time, please feel free to review!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** My only warning for this chapter is that it is tooth-rottingly sweety. Thank you as always to Ximena and Brie for their glorious work!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Reed loved the Greenhouses. He loved tending to the plants, watering them and making sure they got the sunlight they needed and giving them any potions they needed, he lived for it. Tending to plants and creatures was where he belonged.<p>

Professor Blumenfeld had put him in charge of tending to the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion the Sixth Years would be making in a few weeks- the Fluxweed and Knotgrass- as well as catching any Lacewing Flies that happened to enter the Greenhouse. He had a few other projects going on, such as ensuring the Mandrakes were growing as they should be, but the Fluxweed and Knotgrass were his main focus until it was time for the class.

He was watering all of the plants, watching in wonder as they stretched up to meet the water drizzling on to them, when a voice cut through his thoughts. "I didn't see you at dinner."

He turned, stumbling on the overgrown root of one plant that _really_ needed planting in the grounds, before finding himself in the ever-growing familiar arms of the hazel-eyed Durmstrang student. "Shane! You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't knew where you were, so I came looking for you." He helped the strawberry blond to his feet. "Where were you at dinner? Merril was looking for you."

"I've been here since the lesson finished; Professor Blumenfeld lets me help tend to the plants. In here, it's the only place I feel like I'm good at something, you know? Well, here and out in the grounds looking after the creatures, but I don't tend to stay after class to help with them; I usually need to go and see Madame Summers."

Shane smiled softly, the two sharing a short silence. "So what are you doing now?"

He held up his watering can as they walked along the rows of plants. "I'm just watering everything at the moment, then I need to check on the Fluxweed and Knotgrass and make sure the Mandrakes are alright- I'll need to find my earplugs- then I'm all done."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"A little, but Professor Blumenfeld tends to bring me something if I accidentally miss dinner. If not, the House Elves will make me something on my way back to the Common Room."

"Where is your Common Room, anyway?"

"Right by the kitchens, it's really convenient." He grinned.

"I bet it is." Shane grinned back. He pointed at one plant. "So what's this?"

"It's Floo, you extract the powder to get Floo Powder."

"Really? I never knew Floo Powder came from a plant."

"Yeah, we make it and we keep some here, but the rest we sell; it helps maintain the Greenhouses and even parts of the school if we get a good enough harvest."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Shane grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, it's great to know I'm helping the school in my own little way. I mean, I won't end up with the best NEWT results, but at least I can help bring some money in. When I become a famous designer, I'm going to be a sponsor for the school. There aren't many sponsors left, so to help in my own way would be great."

"So is that what you want to do? Be a designer?"

The strawberry blond sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I do love fashion and I enjoy designing clothes and the process of seeing my work come to life, but I don't know if that's what I want to do for the rest of my life. I love Herbology, I'd love to just tend to plants and sell them."

"Can't you do both?"

"My Mum would never let me."

"Why not?"

"She's had my life planned out for me since I was conceived, I can't stray from that." He looked up at the Durmstrang boy. "Please can we change the subject?"

"Sure." Shane smiled warmly. He gestured to another plant. "What's that?"

"It's a Foxglove; they're needed for the Pompion Potion."

And that's how they spent the next half an hour, Shane asking what each plant they passed was and Reed explaining what they were, enthusing over their properties and other little facts he'd picked up about them and how to care for them, allowing Shane to do some of the work too, so he could learn on a more practical level.

"You'd be a great teacher, Reed." Shane commented as he pulled some daisies from the soil before handing them to the strawberry blond to chop off the roots.

"Me? No; I'm too much of a push-over." He shook his head, his curls bouncing.

"You don't seem like it. If designing doesn't work out, you should think about it. I bet you'd be the best Herbology teacher Hogwarts has ever seen."

The Hufflepuff blushed. "Thanks, Shane."

"No problem." He took off his gloves after handing him the last daisy. "Is that everything? Or is there more to do?"

"I think that's everything." He smiled, quickly checking the Boom Berry Bush not far from him. "I just need to re-pot the Mandrakes, you better get out of here for that; they're in the adolescent stage so their screams are pretty bad and I don't have spare earplugs."

"I'll wait for you outside?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"I do." He sent the shorter boy a smile that made his insides feel funny.

He smiled back. "Alright, but make sure you shut the door properly as you leave; their cries are pretty dangerous."

"I will. I'll see you in a minute." He widened his grin and sent a short wave before exiting the Greenhouse, keeping his eyes locked on Reed's as much as he could until his view was obscured by the door.

With Shane gone, Reed sought out his earbuds and ensured they were definitely in enough that he could block out their cries, and after checking that no-one else was in the Greenhouse, he went about re-potting the Mandrakes, working as quickly as he could so they were screaming for as short a time as possible.

With all of the Mandrakes in larger pots to accommodate their recent growth, the strawberry blond pulled his earbuds out and went to set them in the box along with all of his other Herbology kit- which he kept in the Greenhouse, as he used them more outside of class than he did during- before heading out, seeing Shane leaning against the wall and watching the Fire Seed Bush's embers crackle.

"That's a Fire Seed Bush, its seeds are used in some potions. I'm not allowed to collect the seeds on my own; it involves the Freezing Spell which I haven't got yet, so I just hold the container. If the flames start to look a little weaker, though, I can use a Fire-Making Charm on it. If it stops burning, it dies."

Shane looked over to him. "Cool." He nodded, straightening up and meeting the strawberry blond before they walked back to the castle. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I have a Magical Literature essay to finish and a Herbology report to do, but first I'm going to get some food from the kitchens." He looked up at the Durmstrang boy with bright eyes. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to." The brunet beamed.

"Come on then, we better move before the House Elves finish cleaning up!" Without thinking, Reed took the younger Anderson's hand and they ran back to the castle, the Hufflepuff stumbling here and there but Shane always steadied him, the pair laughing as they raced across the grounds. They slowed upon reaching the school, their hands still clasped as they walked hurriedly through the corridors, Reed tugging him around corners and down flights of stairs before they were in the basement of the castle, the smell of food wafting around as they approached a portrait of a bowl of fruit. After Reed tickled the pear, it morphed into a green door handle which he turned and led the brunet inside.

"Hi everyone!" Reed called out cheerily, waving to the House Elves with his free hand.

"Hello Master Van Kamp." One House Elf greeted, approaching the two.

"Winky, I've told you, you can call me Reed." He grinned. "I was wondering if there were any leftovers from dinner I could have? I missed dinner again. And a glass of pumpkin juice, please." The Hufflepuff noticed how Winky was watching Shane. "Oh! This is Shane Anderson, he's Blaine's brother and he's from Durmstrang."

Winky bowed. "A pleasure to meet one of Master Reed's friends, Master Anderson."

Reed turned to the brunet. "Shane, this is Winky; she's usually the one who gives me dinner."

"Hi Winky, it's nice to meet you." Shane smiled. "And please, call me Shane."

She eyed their clasped hands. "Winky wonders, are you two more than friends?"

Reed appeared to realise they were still holding hands and pulled his hand away, blushing beetroot. "No! I mean, we're just friends. We were running so I could get leftovers. What would you like, Shane?"

"A hot chocolate, if that's okay." The brunet smiled softly, his cheeks a little pinker than usual.

"Certainly. Winky will arrange dinner for Master Reed and hot chocolate for Master Shane right away." She bowed before heading deeper into the kitchen.

"Come on, there's a table and stools over here." Reed smiled bashfully and led the brunet to said table, sitting in his own stool as the brunet sat across from him.

Within moments Winky returned, bearing a tray holding two mugs and a plate. "Leftovers and pumpkin juice for Master Reed, and hot chocolate for Master Shane."

"Thank you, Winky." Reed grinned, taking his mug and plate as Shane reached for his own mug, before the House Elf bowed.

"If Master Reed or Master Shane would like anything else, please let Winky know and Winky will be happy to get it."

"We'll be fine now, thanks Winky." Reed sent the House Elf another grin and with a final bow, they were left alone.

Reed began to tuck into his sausages and mash as Shane took a sip of his hot chocolate. "This must be great if you get hungry in the middle of the night."

"I try not to come here when it's late; only a few of them take the night shift and they're really tired, so I try and get something to eat before curfew if I think I'll be hungry later."

"That's very kind of you." Shane smiled.

"I guess it comes with being a Hufflepuff." He shrugged. "It's one of the traits we're most known for, and with the Common Room just down the corridor, we cross paths with the House Elves a lot, so we become friendly with them, like I am with Winky; she helped me and Merril get around the castle in my First Year and she makes sure the Common Room has as few trip hazards as possible. She hasn't admitted to it, but I know it's her."

"That's kind of her."

"I know; she's been looking out for me since Day One." He smiled, eating a forkful of mash. The two settled into a comfortable silence, Reed eating his dinner and Shane drinking his hot chocolate, their eyes meeting now and then before one of them- usually Reed- averted his gaze shyly, causing the brunet's grin to widen.

They soon finished and stood, Reed taking their crockery to the sink so they could be washed up before returning to Shane and leading him out of the kitchens, calling a farewell to the House Elves.

They wandered down the corridor. "Thank you for bringing me down here; it's nice to see parts of Hogwarts I wouldn't think of exploring myself."

"It's alright; I've been here for a bit longer, so I know all sorts of places you wouldn't even be able to see." He grinned. They stopped by the barrels. "Well, this is where I head in."

"I've had a great time with you tonight." Shane smiled.

"Me too. Thanks for joining me." Reed smiled back, ducking his head a little.

"You're welcome." They stayed standing by the entrance for a few moments in silence. Suddenly, Reed was very aware of the presence by his face, before lips pressed against his cheek feather-soft and brief before they vanished. "Goodnight, Reed." Shane began to walk away.

It took Reed a few moments to return to reality. "Night, Shane." He called softly, to which the brunet turned and grinned before disappearing around the corner, leaving him to tap on the required barrel and enter the Common Room, a small, dopey smile playing on his lips.

**AN: **As always, I hope you liked this! If you have the time, a review is always appreciated! Until next time, darlings!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Hello lovelies! So here we have it, the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament! I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>The stadium was built, the Champions' Tent erected and their wands had been tested.<p>

The First Task was upon them.

Reed had managed to tip off Dwight and Shane- who in turn told Casey- that they would be fighting dragons, after Professor Abrams had allowed Reed to help take food to the dragons. (Reed didn't feel too bad about telling them; it was practically _tradition_ to help the Champions.) The three, naturally, knew to play dumb when they were told, but had decided their strategies accordingly.

Dwight was in his dorm, pulling on the shirt he had been provided with- a pullover that was half red, half black with the sleeve on the red side black and the red half having a black sleeve, the Hogwarts crest resting over his heart. With the shirt, he had a pair of dark grey pants with a red stripe down each leg, and he wore his black Converse.

Blaine clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You ready, Dwight?"

He exhaled deeply, voices rising from the Common Room. "Ready."

The two headed downstairs, the voices growing louder and louder as they approached the Common Room. Everyone parted to allow the Champion through, before he led them all out of the Common Room, and when the time came, Dwight's voice rose above everyone else's.

"_They told him don't you ever come around here,  
>Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear,<br>The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear,  
>So beat it, just beat it,<em>"

Meanwhile, Shane was undergoing his preparation for the First Task, dressed in a cream jumper with the Durmstrang crest emblazoned on his chest, black pants and boots, covered by a brown robe lined with red. Once ready he nodded at the mirror, his face set with determination before he turned on his heel and exited his cabin, joining his peers before they made their way off the ship, led by Shane, singing lead as the rest provided the backing music.

"_You better run, you better do what you can,  
>Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man,<br>You wanna be tough, better do what you can,  
>So beat it, but you wanna be bad,<em>"

Casey had finished her preparation, dressed in a pale gold jacket with a navy collar sleeves and hem, her initials stitched on the chest in gold and navy pants with a protective pale gold padded vest under her jacket and a navy turtle-neck under that. She knew she was up against dragons- something she was _not_ looking forward to, given her fear of the large, scaly, fire-breathing creatures- so she had decided to dress accordingly. She exited the tent, her fellow girls behind her as they joined the Durmstrang and Hogwarts students, Casey walking with Shane and Dwight at the front as they made their way to the arena, and the three Champions singing at the top of their lungs with their peers continuing to provide the backing music and vocals.

"_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it,  
>No-one wants to be defeated,<br>Show them how funky strong is your fight,  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right,<br>Just beat it, (beat it)  
>Just beat it, (beat it)<br>Just beat it, (beat it)  
>Just beat it, (beat it)<em>"

Dwight and Casey joined the others in singing the backing music as Shane sang. "_They're out to get you, better leave while you can,  
>Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man,<br>You wanna stay alive, better do what you can,  
>So beat it, just beat it, (beat it)<em>"

Casey took over as Shane took her place vocally. "_You got to show them that you're really not scared,  
>You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare,<br>They'll kick you, then they'll beat you,  
>Then they'll tell you it's fair,<br>So beat it, but you wanna be bad,_"

The three sang together again, their harmonies blending as they made their way across the vast grounds. "_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it,  
>No-one wants to be defeated,<br>Show them how funky strong is your fight,  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right,<em>"

The boys sang the main vocals whilst Casey took the backing, their peers singing the background music. _"Just beat it, (beat it)_

_Just beat it, (beat it)_

_Just beat it, (beat it)_

_Just beat it, (beat it)_"

The arena came into sight as Dwight sang out. _ "Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, uh-uh,_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, uh-uh-uh-uh,_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,"_

The Champions sang together once more, the Warblers and Terpsichores providing the backing vocals and the others the acapella accompaniment. _"Beat it, (beat it) beat it,_

_No-one wants to be defeated, (no-no)  
>Show them how funky strong is your fight,<br>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right, (who's wrong or right)_"

They approached the arena en masse, the crowd still singing at the top of their lungs. _"Just beat it, (beat it) beat it,  
>No-one wants to be defeated,<br>Show them how funky strong is your fight,  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right,<em>

_Just beat it, (beat it) just beat it,(beat it)_

_Just beat it, (beat it) just beat it, (just beat it)_

_Just beat it, just beat it,_

_Just beat it, just beat it, Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it._" Their voices faded as they stopped outside the arena before the crowd roared into cheers, passing the Champions with hugs and patted shoulders to go with their words of good luck as they entered the arena, before the three headed to the Champions' Tent to get the full details of their first task and prepare themselves.

They arrived together to find Professor Ramsey, Madame Maxime, High Master Bernhardsson and Minister Wright were waiting for them, stood together from obviously conversing to pass the time. Upon their arrival, the four adults turned to them with overly-cheery grins.

"There you are!" The Minister called out, his grin the widest and most unnerving (particularly for Dwight, who knew of his relationship with his Ravenclaw son.) "We were wondering where you've all been." He strode over to the three, kissing Casey's cheeks before shaking hands with Dwight and Shane, clapping them on the shoulder as he did so. "Are you excited for your first task?" They all nodded and responded with affirmatives and he grinned again. "Excellent, if you'd just like to join us, we can begin explaining what it entails."

The three followed the Minister over to where the other three adults stood, before he picked up a velvet bag from a nearby table, before turning to face the three again. "I want you to each reach into the bag, one at a time." He leaned the bag towards Shane, who was closest to him. The brunet dug his hand in, turning his head away before his hand curled around something- it was _moving_- and pulled it out, holding in his hand a small, scarlet dragon, golden spikes surrounding its snub-nosed face with yellow eyes blinking up at him.

"The Chinese Fireball." The Minister nodded and High Master Bernhardsson nodded also, his face emotionless as the bag was held in front of Casey, who, after taking a deep breath, dug her hand in, quickly pulling out another miniature dragon, this one silvery-blue in colour with large wings. "The Swedish Short-Snout. Watch its flame." He stated before the bag was finally held out to Dwight who pulled out the largest dragon of the three, lizard-like in its look with black scales and bronze horns on its head with matching coloured spikes running along its long tail.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Dwight nodded, his face set in determination.

"Indeed it is." The Minister nodded again. "These are the dragons you will be facing. In the arena is a golden egg amongst your chosen dragon's own eggs that she will be guarding. Your task is to retrieve the golden egg; it's vital that you do so if you wish to be successful in the rest of this tournament. Points will be deducted for any damage to the dragon's own eggs and any injuries you receive. The order you will go in is indicated by the number hung around their necks." He looked between the three as they checked the tags before speaking again. "Are you ready?"

They all nodded and replied with an affirmative.

"Alright. Shane, you're first. If you'd like to follow me." He strode between the three for the exit of the tent, and after a nod and two wishes of good luck from his fellow Champions, Shane followed, High Master Bernhardsson behind him.

He moved to walk alongside the Sixth Year, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this, Anderson, just remember your defensive spells and you'll be alright." They reached the Champions' Entrance and he patted his shoulder. "Good luck." And with that he left for his place in the stands.

"Wait here, and I'll introduce you." The Minister stated before entering the arena through another entrance. Shane could hear the uproar of cheers a minute later as the tall man came into their view and the brunet's stomach crunched with nerves. He could hear Minister Wright clearly from where he stood. "Welcome, everyone, to the one-hundred-and-thirty-first _Triwizard Tournament!_" The crowd cheered again. "And now, we have our first Champion, from Durmstrang Institute, Mister Shane Anderson!" The audience roared again and with a deep breath, Shane walked through the walkway and into the arena.

Rocky terrain stretched out in front of him and everything was quiet, just the distant cheers of his supporters, and glinting in the late November sun, he could see it: the golden egg.

He darted forward and with a roar the dragon appeared, flying from a dip in the terrain before a mushroom shaped flame shot his way.

"Shit!" He raced out of the way, finding cover behind a rock and pressing his back against it as his mind raced.

_'__Come on, focus. You can do this. How are you going to get to that egg without getting scorched by that dragon?_'

He was pulled from his thoughts as the dragon screeched, suddenly appearing above him before blasting another stream of fire his way, causing the brunet to hastily roll away and subsequently down a dip in the terrain. He landed on his side, his arm burning with pain as he was sure he hit the sharper edge of a rock, and he jumped up, taking just a moment to inspect the tear in his jumper and the gash underneath, blood already trickling down his arm, before he ran. With another screech the Fireball chased him and Shane found cover once again under one particularly large rock, the space around him too small for the dragon to reach him, and once again he was given a moment to think.

'_Okay, the dragon is pissed and I need to get to the egg. How do I get myself there? I should have learned some fire defence spells, but I didn't really have much time after Reed told me. I wonder what he's doing now, I hope he's cheering for me- no! Snap out of it, Anderson; you need to get to that egg. Now, how else can you get there? What do you know already?_'

Then it hit him. He had a plan.

He pointed his wand toward himself and uttered the spell, his hands disappearing instantaneously and he judged his surroundings. Everything was quiet once again, and he couldn't see the dragon from where he was crouched.

'_Nice and slow, Shane. You can do this. The less noise you make, the better._'

He took a quiet but deep breath and stepped out from his hide-out, rolling from his heel to the ball of his foot to lessen the sound as he walked. As if sensing the movement, the dragon turned and looked straight at him, however didn't acknowledge him. He continued to walk slowly, his steps precise in hope he would not alert the beast of his location. One of the looser rocks scuppered his chances and the dragon screeched, flying straight for him and he broke into a run, his breathing heavy as he barely dodged the balls of fire aimed at him. He managed to dodge to hide around another rock and he saw the winged beast zoom past, its wings causing a gust of wind to hit him and push him further into the rock he was pressed against, taking the opportunity to catch his breath and re-think his strategy.

'_With this terrain, I'm going to have a real issue getting to the egg quietly. I need a distraction, or something, anything…_'

He looked around him for a large enough rock before pulling his wand out, uttering the incantation so it lifted from the ground, sending it in the direction of the dragon- which was sat right by its eggs- before knocking it on the head with said rock and throwing it away from the nest, causing the dragon to chase after it in a rage. He then raced from his spot, quickly clocking another hiding spot for him so he could repeat the tactic. Unfortunately for him, the dragon heard his heavy footsteps as he pounded over the terrain and turned, a mushroom of fire shooting from its mouth and in his direction. Sheer strength and adrenaline pushed him away from the majority of the blast, the flames just scorching the back of his legs. He all but threw himself behind the rock and willed his breathing to calm sufficiently for him to continue as he searched out another rock, picking a larger one than the first, before he murmured the spell and lifted it from the ground, working slowly to get it to the right position before throwing it as far away from him and the nest as possible, then once the dragon was sufficiently far away, he made a run for it once more.

This was it. There was no more cover for him now. This was his best chance at getting the egg, and he had to make it count. He forced his muscles into one last push for the nest, the golden egg growing in size as he got closer and closer to the nest-

He charged into the nest and scooped up the egg, turning his wand on himself for the counter-spell and he became visible once more, holding the egg up and beaming at the crowd who roared with applause and cheers.

He jumped out of the nest and exited the arena, heading straight for the medical tent so his injuries could be tended to.

Back at the Champions' Tent, Casey was psyching herself up for the task.

'_Come on, Case, you can do this. They won't let anything bad happen to you… right? No! Don't think about that. You'll be fine. You've got a strategy, you can do this._'

"Casey?" She was torn from her thoughts by Madame Maxime. "It's time."

"Coming, Madame." She nodded, making her way towards the Giantess before they exited the tent.

"You can do this, remember what we talked about." The Headmistress stated.

"I will, Madame." She nodded. The two walked the remaining journey in silence, and upon reaching the entrance Casey felt a hand briefly rest on her shoulder before she was left alone.

A minute later, as she continued to regulate her breathing, she could hear Minister Wright. "And now, for our second Champion, from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Miss Casey Lambert!" The crowd's cheering was a near-cacophony as she made her way along the walkway, coming out into the rocky terrain set out for the task. Before fully entering the arena, she scoped out what she could: rocks she could take cover under, higher ones for her to jump on for a better attack, should she need it- but she doubted it, with her strategy- and then, in the distance, nestled amongst the dragon's eggs, was the golden egg.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself before breaking from the cover she had once hid under, making a run for the egg.

She might as well cover some distance before she put her strategy into plan, after all.

This turned out to be very little time, as with a screech the dragon flew from where it had been left, a blast of flames heading straight for her.

She turned and quickly cried out the Cross-Breeding Switch Transfiguration, watching the dragon suddenly become surrounded by an almost blinding light as it swiftly shrank into its newly transformed shape. With the transfiguration complete the light faded quickly, until all that could be seen, in the spot the dragon had once stood, was a chicken. A simple, harmless chicken.

During the transformation it had stopped, obviously confused by its dramatic change in perspective and with a grin, Casey continued running.

'_Piece of cake._'

That's what she thought, until a strong burning sensation ran up her legs.

"_Merde!_" She turned to see her pants were scorched and the burns were already apparent to the back of her legs.

The dragon- now a chicken- could still breathe fire. The transfiguration hadn't been one hundred percent effective.

"_Tonta!_" She cursed again and ran as fast as her charred legs could take her, the fire-breathing chicken chasing her, all the while trying to burn her more-so. Luckily, its flames were smaller, but no less hot, just catching the back of her legs and her ankles.

'_Merlin my legs hurt, but I have to keep going. Come on, Lambert, just keep going, you can do this. Just keep. Going._'

She was closing in on the nest so she gave it a last push, unfortunately losing her footing and stumbling a little, causing her ankle to buckle under her in the most painful of ways.

"_Foder!_" She cried out again, pushing through the obscene pain that was throbbing from her ankle up her leg as she continued to run, and when she was only mere feet away, she jumped, landing in the eggs and grabbing the golden egg, the crowd around her cheering wildly as she clutched it to her chest, muttering more curses in every language she knew. With the egg retrieved, the chicken was caught and taken away, and she was helped from the nest by Madame Maxime.

"Casey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just my ankle… I think I've sprained it."

The giantess lifted the girl into her arms. "Let's get you to the medical tent. And when you're healed, we need to talk about your language."

Casey blushed crimson but made no protest in her current position, in fact relieved to not have to use her throbbing, charred, tired legs anymore, as the two headed towards the medical tent. "Yes, Madame."

Back in the Champions' Tent, the last of the three could hear the cheers for the Beauxbatons student dying down and he took a deep breath.

He was ready. He'd got this. He'd researched the previous Tournaments and knew his strategy, especially since the Task had been done before.

"Dwight," the raven-haired boy turned "the Hungarian Horntail is ready for you now." Professor Harvey stated. "If you'd like to follow me." The Gryffindor followed and once outside the tent, walked with him. "You're going to do great, Dwight. You're an excellent wizard, not just in Defence Against the Dark Arts. You've got this."

"Thanks, Professor." Dwight nodded. He didn't want to talk much, he wanted to stay in the zone so he could get in there, get the egg and go, simple as that. The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor noticed this, and the two walked the rest of the distance in silence until they reached the Champions' Entrance.

"Good luck, Houston." The older man clapped a heavy hand on the Sixth Year's shoulder before he left through another entrance into the arena, probably to join the rest of the faculty and inform the Minister of his arrival.

This was confirmed a minute later when he heard the Minister of Magic's voice booming across the arena. "And now, we have our final Champion. From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mister Dwight Houston!"

The crowd roared and Dwight headed through the small walkway, the highest point about six inches above his head before he stopped in the entrance to the arena. He drew his wand and looked around the unstable, jagged terrain, quickly picking out points of cover on the ground, and the nest containing the golden egg on the other side. Before he even stepped out, he pointed his wand to the sky.

"_Accio Nimbus!_" He called out, his wand still raised as he watched the skies for any sign of his broom, the Nimbus 2014 his Uncle had got for him over the summer. Soon, it zoomed into view before it dipped into the entrance and he caught it dexterously before mounting it and zooming out of the tunnel, the crowds cheering upon seeing him for the first time.

His appearance caught the attention of the dragon also, as it screamed before taking off and heading straight for him, a shot of flames stretching right for him. He turned and cried a fire defence spell, extinguishing the flames metres from his broom in moments. The crowd cheered upon seeing this and he zoomed upwards, out of the dragon's reach.

He knew of the dragon's strength, he knew what would happen next, that it would break from its chain and chase him, and he wanted to use that to his advantage.

'_Just stick to the plan, Houston. You've got this._'

He flew further into the sky, the dragon hot on his tail- after making light work of breaking from its shackles- whilst attempting to burn him, but he shot spell after spell to protect himself and his broom. The dragon and Dwight climbed higher in the sky, the arena becoming smaller and smaller until the clouds above were yards away. The dragon continued to chase him, screeching and blasting flames from its mouth.

He reached the bulbous, light grey clouds and flew through them, knowing the dragon too would follow him and attempt to track him down in the mist. He swerved around and went back on himself but higher up, wand ready in case the dragon saw him, but it didn't. He felt the rush of air as it flew right underneath him, and with a grin he dipped his broom down, rocketing back to the arena.

'_You're nearly there. Let's just hope that dragon doesn't clock on too soon what you've done._'

About half-way back, a screech pierced the air again and it was clear the lizard-like beast had realised the trick the Gryffindor had played and was chasing him once more.

But now he had an edge, he had a lead.

He pushed further, plummeting back down to the ground at what was a frightening speed, but he steeled his nerves as the arena came clearer into view, only beginning to slow when he was close. The crowd cheered once more when they saw him once again, and upon returning into the arena itself, he swept down and scooped the egg from the nest before making a swift exit, the crowd's applause a cacophony.

He heard the dragon tamers restrict the beast once more and he huffed a sigh of relief, stopping in the exit tunnel and jumping off his broom. He had managed to get through the task unscathed- which he knew meant he would not lose any points- so he felt pleased with his performance as he made his way out of the arena, where Franzi was waiting for him.

She immediately threw her arms around him. "Dwight! Congratulations, that was amazing! _You_ were amazing!"

He instinctively wrapped his arms around the Fifth Year Ravenclaw he proudly called his best friend, grinning. "Thanks, Franz." The two pulled away, the brunette still holding traces of her excitement in her features, causing his grin to widen.

"I didn't know you could fly like that! Where did you learn?"

"I play a lot of Quidditch with Uncle Ford and his friends in the summer; they're much better flyers." He rubbed his neck bashfully.

"If they're better than you, then they should be playing for England!" She giggled.

Suddenly the raven-haired boy was tackled from both sides in a hug.

"White Knight, you were excellent!"

"Truly excellent, we didn't know you could fly like that!"

"You should join the Quidditch team!"

"We're sure Wes will find a way to get you in." Twin face-splitting grins were soon visible to the Hogwarts Champion as they broke away from him.

"I'm happy just being a part of the DA, thanks." He chuckled, his eyes landing back on his best friend. "Besides, I prefer to watch." The two shared a grin before Wes bounded over.

"Well if you change your mind, Dwight, come talk to me; I'll see what I can do." The Seventh Year grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "But seriously, great job; you were the best by far."

A worried expression took over Dwight's features. "Are Casey and Shane alright?"

"They're both a bit burnt and Casey was carried out of the arena and Shane hurt his arm, but they'll be fine." Franzi answered, smiling reassuringly which he readily returned.

"Good." He nodded.

"Dwight!" The boy turned and saw his Uncle and Mum approach them, Ford striding with his usual confidence and Agatha scurrying to keep up before he was tightly embraced.

"You were amazing, sweetheart, well done." The brunette cooed, squeezing her son a little before freeing him.

"You did great out there, kiddo, good job." The lean man clapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed, chuckling as he let go.

"Thanks Mum, Uncle Ford." He grinned modestly, looking around to see everyone swarming out of the arena. "Shall we head back to the castle?"

"Good idea." Ford nodded, Franzi quickly appearing at his side before the group joined the crowd in the walk back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer #2:<strong> The song used is 'Beat It' by Fall Out Boy (originally made famous by Michael Jackson) so credit goes to the lyricist of the song, not me.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this installment! Please don't forget to review if you have the time! Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Logan was walking to the Ravenclaw Common Room after his prefecting duties- having left Sarah (the sixth year Slytherin who he got on pretty well with) on the corridor leading to the Dungeons- when he heard a voice behind him.<p>

"Logan! Logan! Wait up!"

He growled; he did _not_ want to deal with his Father. Preferably ever, but school was meant to be an escape from him, so to have him there was a _big_ inconvenience. He continued walking.

"Logan! Don't ignore me!"

He sighed exasperatedly and stopped, turning on a well-polished heel to face the approaching man. "Yes, Father?"

"I just wanted to catch up, see what you're up to. I'll walk you back to your common room." He reached the blond and the two continued walking in the direction Logan had been heading moments before. The tension between them could have been cut with a knife, but the Ravenclaw just gritted his teeth and prayed it would be over soon enough. "So, that First Task was really something, huh?"

"Yeah, it was. They all did well."

"They did," the sandy-haired man nodded. "How are your classes going?"

"You should know; you've had monthly reports on my progress since Fourth Year."

"But I want to know from you. How are your NEWT studies coming along?"

"Fine."

"Good," the Minister nodded and there was quiet for a moment. "It really does bring back memories, walking down these hallways. All of the fun I had in here…"

"I'm sure it does."

He was quiet again, clearly trying to think of another conversation topic. "I've heard that Professor Coulter is very impressed with your work in Charms."

"She is; she told me."

"What about your other classes? Defence Against The Dark Arts? Transfiguration? Potions?"

"Fine. Going well."

"Logan, can't you just have a proper conversation with me like a mature adult?"

"Why should I?" He stopped and faced his Father. "You never usually give a crap, as long as I get good grades that's all that matters to you, right? As long as I stay out of trouble and don't risk tarnishing your reputation then it doesn't matter how _I _feel about everything-"

"Logan, what are you talking about? I _do_ care about you-"

"Don't bullshit me, Dad!" he shouted. "This is the first time since before I came out that you've even asked anything _close _to how I am. You don't care about me! You just want me to get the Outstanding NEWTs so you can brag about how _well _you've raised me despite everything that's happened. Just because you're here, doesn't mean you can start acting like a Father to me; you haven't acted like one in years and I've done just fine without you having to." He sent his Father a final icy glare. "Goodnight, Minister," he spat, before striding over to the Common Room entrance and listening to the riddle, then answering before making his way in.

When he entered the Common Room, anyone within a ten foot radius of the blond Prefect scattered, knowing the seventh year was not someone to mess with when he was angry. He stormed up the stairs and headed straight for his dorm, unaware of the brunet following him up the staircase. Upon entering his dorm he slammed the door, only becoming aware of his boyfriend behind him when he heard the wood connect sharply with the arm Julian had held out to deflect it. He turned, his teeth gritted and his green eyes almost flaming with the burning anger bubbling inside him, boiling his blood.

The actor approached him slowly, taking slow, precise steps until he stood in front of the blond. "Lo, what's the matter? What happened?"

"My Dad found me walking back after patrols," he started, his voice eerily calm given his expression. "And he _insisted_ on walking me back and talking to me. Like, he was asking _how I was_ and how I was doing with my studying for NEWTs- which are _months_ away, might I add- and I just… why is he suddenly acting like he gives a shit? What is he trying to prove? Is he trying to make it look like we have _any_ form of a relationship? After _years_ of barely talking to me and avoiding being around me, he thinks he can make it all up with one shitty conversation about how I'm actually feeling about my classes and acting like he _gives a damn_ about how I'm doing! He's never cared before!" His hands had balled into fists and he has visibly tightened up more-so than he was when he first entered the Common Room. "As long as I get Outstanding in my classes and don't cause any problems that could affect his reputation he doesn't give a shit, so how _dare _he suddenly start trying to act like a Father to me! I've been just _fine_ without his attention for _years_."

"Lo," the brunet's tone was soft as he rested his hands on the Prefect's shoulders, stroking his thumbs over the tightly strung muscles. "Your Dad can try and pull whatever crap he wants, but at the end of it all, it is _your_ decision whether or not you decide to go along with it. Not his. He's the one who put such a strain on your relationship, so he's the one who has to make it up to you. And it's for you to decide when he has done enough for you to forgive him, if he ever does. He's doing it to make himself look good, we know that, and if you don't want to take his bullshit then you don't have to." He ran his hands down more relaxed arms. "It's your call on what happens now, not his." Julian pulled the blond down for a soft kiss. "And no matter what you decide, you know I will support you one hundred percent, even if I end up having to be civil with him."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." Logan chuckled softly and the actor grinned gently, glad to have cheered his boyfriend up, even a little. "I just hate that he's only doing this for his image."

"I know. It's not right." He wrapped his arms around Logan's athletic frame, and felt familiar arms surround him moments later, the blond resting his head on top of Julian's and they held each other, simply feeling one another as they allowed time to slip by. "If he can't see how much of an amazing, wonderful son he has, then fuck him. Fuck him with a Chinese Chomping Cabbage." He felt the blond jolt with a laugh and he grinned, squeezing softly before they pulled apart. "Do you want to lie down?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded, taking his hand and leading him to his bed, kicking his shoes off and pulling off his robes and tie before crawling on to the large bed, pulling Julian down moments later and into his arms. "I love you, Diva."

"I love you too, Squid," he replied, tilting his head up and meeting the blond in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you enjoyed this installment! Until next time, lovelies! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**: Hello! So this one is very much a Dasey chapter, and includes a musical number where they sing together. So you know who sings when, _italics_ is Casey, **bold** is Derek and **_bold italics_** is where they sing together. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>It was nearing bedtime and Casey had just finished her Divination essay when she heard a rustling at the entrance of the Sixth and Seventh Year's tent. Upon hearing the noise, she, Katherine and Sara all drew their wands, pointing them at the entrance ready to hex whatever was about to come in, before Derek stepped in slowly, flashing the girls an easy grin. He wasn't in his Ravenclaw robes, instead he was wearing a dark grey, V-neck t-shirt, dark jeans and trainers.<p>

"What do you want, Seigerson?" The brunette growled, lowering her wand as the other two seventh years mimicked.

"Casey, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, holding her gaze.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's late."

"I'd rather talk now. Please?"

She sighed exasperatedly and rose from her seat. "Fine," she stretched and turned to her friends. "I'll be back soon." The brunette then made her way to join him, grabbing her Terpsichores hoody as she passed her bed and the two exited the tent. They walked a safe distance away- out of the earshot of her peers- before she turned sharply to the Hogwarts boy. "Make it quick; it's freezing out here."

"I want to make it up to you, what I did," he started, holding her gaze confidently, but- surprisingly- with no arrogance. "The Yule Ball's coming up; be my date and I'll prove that I've changed."

She laughed. "You're seriously asking me to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes, I am," he was still staring at her intensely. "I want to make it up to you, Casey," he reached for her hand, his fingers curling around hers. "Give me another chance; you know there's something between us. We'll have fun."

She appeared to think about it for a moment then smirked. "Maybe we would. It might not be such a bad idea..." She held his gaze, pulling her hand from his, and with a flick of her wand and an utter under her breath, music began to play. Then with another flick of her wand and a murmured spell, her jeans, tank top and hoody morphed into a light blue, V-neck cocktail dress, the top half rouched with Swarovski crystals on sleeveless, thick straps, and the knee-length skirt made of a number of layers of chiffon, separated by a large band of Swarovski crystals over her waist. She pulled the bobble from her hair so it fell down her back in thick curls, and her make-up was what she had worn during the day, simple but still appropriate for her current attire, and on her feet she wore white stiletto heels with crystals dotted over the straps. Sending him another smirk, she started to sing.

"_So I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie,  
>And baby we'll dance through the night,<em>" She moved into his embrace and they began to dance.  
><em>"'<em>_Cause no-one's got what we've got goin',  
>Happiness never held on to me until you helped me see,<br>That together we're just better o-off, ohh, ooh-ooh,_"

As she sang, Derek had mimicked her and with a flick of his wand and an uttered incantation, his jeans and t-shirt had transformed into black dress robes with a light blue tie secured around his neck. He pulled her closer and began to sing.

"**Oh, my heart's been tried, time and again,  
>I always thought that it was me but,<br>I see now just how wrong I was,  
>No I haven't known you for a lifetime but somehow,<br>I've never been more****_ sure that you're for me,_**"Their gaze burned into one another as their vocals blended together. "**Mmm, baby please don't, don't leave,  
><strong>**_Just come and dance with me_**_**tonight,**_"

He spun her out before pulling her back into him, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"**_I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie,  
>And baby we'll dance through the night,<br>_****_'_****_Cause no-one's got what we got goin',  
>Happiness never held on to me until you helped me see,<br>That together we're just better off,  
>We're just better off,<em>**"

He pulled away, still holding on to her hands.

"**Don't be cruel to me,  
>Oh, I've wanted more, but I've been wrong before,<br>**_So much learning to lose, but you're not a day to soon,_"  
>He pulled her back into his arms and they resumed dancing. "<strong><em>So say you feel the same and we'll never be lonely anymore,<em>**"

They continued to dance under the clear December sky, smiling and staring into the other's eyes._ "Wear that tie, it's hard to lose,_

**_I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie,  
>And baby we'll dance through the night,<br>_****_'_****_Cause no one's got what we've got goin',  
>Happiness never held on to me until you helped me see,<br>That together we're just better off,_**"

He spun her out again. "**_I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie,_**" She shimmied, her grin widening as her eyes stayed fixed on him.  
>"<em><strong>And baby, we'll dance through the night,<br>**_**_'_****_Cause no one's got what we got goin',_**"He lifted his arm and she twirled back into his arms.  
>"<strong><em>Happiness never held on to me until you helped me see,<br>_****_That together we're just better off,  
><em>****We're just better off,**"

They moved so Casey's arms were around his neck and Derek's were around her waist, swaying to the beat. "_I'll wear that dress,  
><em>**And I'll wear that tie,**_  
>And we'll just dance through the night,<em>

_**Tonight, tonight,**__  
>Tonight.<em>" The music faded out and the two held one another's gaze, still swaying slightly.

"So, you'll go to the Yule Ball with me?" Derek asked, his voice tinted with the slightest bit of hope, but otherwise as confident as ever.

She smiled and leaned in, as if to kiss his cheek, but instead murmured in his ear. "Not if you were the last boy on Earth." She leaned away with a sickly sweet smile, breaking from his embrace before sashaying back into the tent, leaving Derek to tend to his bruised and battered ego.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you enjoyed this instalment! Until next time, lovelies!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Hello darlings! So we're back to the Rane, and this involves a song that is heard, not sang, which I will show in _italics_. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Shane was sitting with Ace, Riley and Sebastian in the school's quad when Reed ran over, stumbling as his shoelaces became caught under him, but he managed to steady himself as he reached the group.<p>

"Hi Shane!"

The brunet lit up as he turned to the strawberry blond. He was wearing a black, double-breasted jacket, black skinny jeans secured to his slim frame by a black belt and shiny, black dress shoes, a white scarf peeking from the top of the coat. "Reed! Hi! What's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a little while? I want to show you something."

"Sure, lead the way," he beamed, hopping up and turning briefly to his friends. "I'll see you later." He ignored the look Sebastian gave him that _screamed_ he thought the younger Anderson was going to 'get some' (Sebastian's words, not his) before he turned and followed the beautiful Hufflepuff back into the castle, quickly catching up and falling into step beside him. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You have to see it to believe it," Reed answered simply, a soft smile on his face.

He proceeded to lead him through the school, down long corridors and up many flights of stairs until Shane realized he was on the seventh floor. They continued to walk along the left corridor until Reed suddenly stopped.

"Wait here a second," he stated, before he walked in front of the wall opposite a moving tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls how to do ballet. The strawberry blond paced in front of it three times, his head down and his hands behind his back, clearly concentrating when suddenly a door fizzed into view on the once blank wall, a large double-door with lion-head knockers.

Shane walked over to it slowly, running a tentative hand over the cool metal.

"Open it," Reed smiled.

The brunet obeyed, pushing the door open before stepping inside. It was a huge dance studio, well-lit with mirrors lining one wall and a bar running along the middle of the mirrors, the floor covered with wood and a wireless in the corner. He turned to the stunning Hufflepuff he was utterly smitten with, a look of awe on his features. "What- what is this place?"

"It's the Room of Requirement," the other boy explained. "It turns into whatever you want it to be. It can't summon food or anything, but it's still very useful. I thought you'd be missing your chance to dance, so I thought you might like to come up here and practise. You know, when you have free time." He ducked his head, looking up at the brunet with shy eyes and red cheeks. "Do you like it?"

"Reed…" he breathed, and he _really_ wanted to kiss him then because this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him, but instead he pulled the shorter boy into a tight embrace, burying his hair in strawberry blond curls. The Hufflepuff squeaked, but soon moved to wrap his arms around the dancer's waist. "This is amazing, thank you."

"Don't mention it," he smiled bashfully, the two breaking apart. "So, I'll leave you to it-" He turned to leave.

"No, wait!" he called after him, causing honey eyes to meet his own hazel orbs again, his face now matching his cheeks. "Do you want to watch?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Reed smiled, and Shane couldn't help but beam back. "Where do you want me?"

"Just sit there." He gestured to the back wall of the room and the other boy made his way over to the spot, plonking himself down as Shane took off his shoes and socks, rolling up his jeans to his knees so he wouldn't have to worry about standing on them. He then discarded his hoody, revealing the white tank top hidden underneath, and he heard Reed squeak at the appearance of his tanned, lean arms, causing him to turn and wink at the seventh year. "Like what you see?"

Reed ducked his head, looking around him for something to throw before pulling off his scarf and tossing it at the brunet, who laughed before tossing it back, causing the Hufflepuff to giggle. As Shane stretched, the strawberry blond took off his peacoat, revealing the mixed, dark and light grey cardigan and white t-shirt with a skull emblazoned over the chest hidden underneath, before he piled the outdoor-wear together and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his arms on top. He watched the brunet continue to stretch, his flexibility shown by how he so easily lifted his leg to rest on the bar before leaning his weight over it, holding for a few second before repeating with the other leg. He then stood straight with his feet together before bending down, keeping his legs straight before laying his palms on the polished wooden floor, holding the position for a few beats, then rising and turning to the other boy. "Ready?"

"I should be asking you," he chuckled. "But yeah, go for it."

The grin that lit up Shane's face caused Reed's heart to flutter as he pulled his wand from his jeans pocket and flicked it towards the wireless, calling out a spell Reed hadn't heard of before music began to play, a song the strawberry blonde wasn't familiar with, with a dance-y melody that had an immediate effect on the Durmstrang boy. It was as if Shane wasn't Shane anymore; instead replaced by a body filled with just water, no bones or muscles to restrict his movement around the expansive dance floor. His dancing was sharp to match the beat, but still transitioned smoothly from one move to another and another, his feet sliding along the wooden floor like friction wasn't an issue, despite his bare feet.

_Baby, I know I can see what you like, like,  
>As your standing by the dance floor,<br>Baby, you've got something that you need to find, find,  
>I can feel it that you want more,<em>

Reed couldn't take his eyes off the brunet as he glided around the space around him, the dancer's eyes downcast as his focus lay on what his body was doing rather than what was happening around him, or who was watching him.

_Take your body over to the floor,  
>It's much too soon to hit the door,<br>Stop, let's make it tonight don't fake it,_

_There's no need to analyse,  
>Now's the time to recognize,<br>Go, and jump in the light, invade it,_

_Dance, let the music take you over,  
>Dance, let the beat become your lover,<br>Dance, you can't stop it baby it's your life,  
>Woah, woah,<em>

_Dance, da-a-a-a-ance,  
>(Everybody just dance tonight)<br>Dance, da-a-a-a-ance,_

_(Oh)_

His musicality was evident, although not over-powering, his body mirroring the lyrics sang by the mixed-gender band enough to depict what the song was trying to portray, but not dictating his every action.

_Lately you've been searching for the other side,  
>There's a feeling to discover, (ooh)<br>Baby, you can feel it in the air tonight,  
>Let the groove just take you over,<em>

_Take your body over to the floor,  
>It's much too soon to hit the door,<br>Stop, let's make it tonight don't fake it,_

_There's no need to analyse,  
>Now's the time to recognize,<br>Go, and jump in the light, invade it,_

When he dropped to the floor, landing on his knees before allowing his back to fall back but not touch the floor itself, Reed had to muffle the squeak that emerged from his throat. He had never seen anything like it in his life. No-one could dance as amazingly as Shane could, and that was saying something, given the abilities of the Hufflepuff's Warbler peers.

_Dance, let the music take you over,  
>Dance, let the beat become your lover,<br>Dance, you can't stop it baby it's your life,  
>Woah, woah,<em>

_Dance, let the music take you over,  
>Dance, let the beat become your lover,<br>Dance, you can't stop it baby it's your life,  
>Woah, woah,<em>

_Dance, da-a-a-a-ance,  
>Dance, da-a-a-a-ance,<br>(Yeah, yeah)  
>Dance, dance,<br>(Oh dance)  
>(Everybody just) Dance,<em>

Shane's eyes met his for a moment with a wild grin and the strawberry blond's heart leapt again. His body had never reacted in such a way to someone before, and frankly, it terrified him. Because he was feeling like that about _Shane_. Gorgeous, talented, bouncy, hyper, endearing, heart-of-gold Shane. And who was he? A clumsy, pathetic excuse for a wizard practically controlled by his mother. If the feelings he had been having about Shane were what he believed them to be, then there was _no_ way they could turn into anything more; he wasn't good enough for Shane. Shane could do better than him.

_I've been thinking it's time to discover,  
>A new religion from one to another,<em>

The music sounded louder in his ears, mixing with the pounding of his heart. Shane kept looking over to him and grinning, unaware of the thoughts whizzing through the strawberry blond's mind.

_Da-da-dance, let the music take you over,  
>Dance, let the beat become your lover,<br>Dance, you can't stop it baby it's your life,  
>Woah, woah,<em>

He had to get out of there. He needed to hide away somewhere and he needed to think. Now.

_Dance, let the music take you over,  
>Dance, let the beat become your lover,<br>Dance, you can't stop it baby it's your life,  
>Woah, woah,<em>

He looked around frantically before gathering up his coat and scarf and standing up.

_Dance._

The music died out and Reed darted for the door, willing that _just once_ he didn't fell.

"Reed!" Shane called after him, but he ignored him, swiftly exiting the room and leaving the brunet panting, sweaty and incredibly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please don't kill me XD until next time dears!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Hello darlings! Here we have the fifteenth instalment of this lil' old fic of mine! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>All of the Ravenclaw house that were Fourth Year and above had congregated in a classroom, the desks nowhere to be seen, leaving the room empty except for them and an old, large record player set on a lone table. The boys and girls were sat on opposite ends of the room, chatting with their friends. Julian and Logan sat with Derek, discussing the latest batch of Ancient Runes homework from Professor Fletcher, when Professor Coulter entered with Mr. Tamerlane in tow. As soon as she entered the room fell silent.<p>

"Good afternoon, everyone," she smiled. "The Yule Ball is a tradition that has been upheld since the Triwizard Tournament began; where the three schools come together on Christmas Eve night for an evening of dancing, laughter and fun. The first dance of the evening will be led by the schools' Champions and then you all will follow suit. It's a simple waltz, which you must all know; you have a reputation to uphold. Mr. Seigerson," the brunette turned to the Prefect, "would you care to assist with the demonstration?"

"Yes Professor," he nodded, ignoring the sniggering from the couple next to him as he walked over to the Head of House and adopted the pose, one hand resting on her waist and the other grasping hers as Mr. Tamerlane set the needle on the record. The music began and the two began to dance, Professor Coulter explaining to the students as they danced, switching their hands around at the appropriate time, then lifting her as instructed before continuing. They continued to follow the routine a few times to allow the Ravenclaw students a chance to pick up the steps visually before the Head of House stopped the two.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Seigerson. Now, if you could all pair up for me, please, we can go through it together." She sent the group one of her usual warm smiles and they all rose, however only the established couples made a move to the centre and stood together. "Come on now, everyone; we haven't got all day. This is just practise; they won't be your partner on the night!"

Derek scoped the crowd and quickly clocked a girl of average height with hair that was a mix of blonde, brunette and red and pale skin. He plastered on his best grin and strode over to the sixth year, who was stood shyly with her friends, none of which he recognised. "Hey, Melanie, right?" he tilted his head down a little and looked at her half through his eyelashes, still smiling as the younger girl nodded and stumbled out an affirmation. "Care to dance?" he held out his hand.

"Um, sure," she smiled, taking his hand and allowing the brunet to lead her to the centre of the room with the other couples.

They stood together. "Have you done this before?"

"No, not really," she answered, her expression sheepish.

"Don't worry; I'll help you," he smiled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, two boys were watching the Prefect and the Sixth Year.

"How in Merlin's name does he do it?" the brunet asked the blond. "I mean, he's not _that_ good looking, right? Is our taste off?"

"We friendzoned him back in First Year. Even if he was the most gorgeous man alive, we wouldn't notice," Logan stated, his voice low. "That, and we know how much of a dick he can be."

"Language, Mr. Wright!" Professor Coulter chastised.

"Sorry, Professor," he called after her before turning back to his sniggering boyfriend. "Hey, no need for that."

"You should know Coulter has ears like a bat," Julian smirked, watching as the last few Ravenclaws paired up and made their way to the centre. "By the way, how are we going to do this? Like, am I leading you or-"

"I'll lead you," Logan nodded. "I wear the pants here, after all."

"What? That's bullshit-"

"Mr. Larson. Mind your language, please," the Head of House set the brunet with a stern glare.

"Sorry, Professor." He turned back to the smirking blond. "Shut up, Squid."

"Make me, Diva."

"I will later. But seriously, why do you get to lead?"

"I have dance experience."

"So do I."

"Really?"

"Yeah; Mum had me take private classes so I didn't embarrass her at gala events. What's your excuse?"

"I had classes so I didn't embarrass my Dad at functions."

"So how are we going to decide who leads?"

"I will, I just said."

"But why do you get to?"

"Because I'm taller."

"Really? You're pulling out the height card?"

"Yes."

The brunet sighed. "Fine." He placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder as Logan rested his hand on his waist.

"Is everybody ready?" the Professor called to the group. Upon hearing no calls for more time, she nodded to Mr. Tamerlane who placed the needle back on the record and the music began.

Logan led Julian around the floor, steering them around other couples and the two swapped their hands when necessary, not needing to listen to the Professor's calls of instruction as they danced around the room. Despite knowing the routine, Julian couldn't help but laugh when his boyfriend lifted him up before he was returned to the ground and they continued, grinning at one another as they waltzed around the room.

The song came to a close and the two broke apart, still smiling.

"Well, you're the best partner I've had in a while," Logan chuckled.

"I should be the best you've had _ever_," The brunet retorted, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"You are, but in other ways," the Prefect winked and Julian swatted him.

"Prick," he chuckled.

"Well done everybody, it seems that you've got a good idea of how to do this. Practise when you can, and if you forget any steps then feel free to come and find me. You may now leave," the brunette smiled and the students fled from the floor, all apart from two.

"What is Derek doing?" Julian asked, the two watching him talk to the girl he had been dancing with, who appeared entranced by what he had to say. She suddenly nodded quickly and he grinned, squeezing her hand before bidding her goodbye and strutting over.

"Did you just ask her to the Yule Ball?" Logan asked once the brunet was close enough.

"Why yes I did," Derek smirked, slinging his arm around the blond, who quickly shrugged him off. "She's a nice enough girl, and she's pretty."

"You know she won't sleep with you afterwards, right?" Julian smirked.

"Of course I do! What kind of boy do you take me for, Larson?"

"The man-whore I've had the misfortune of knowing since first year?"

Derek smacked him. "Dickhead."

"Mr. Seigerson! I've already had to tell your friends off for their language. You and Mr. Wright should know better."

"Sorry, Professor Coulter!" Derek called out as the three grabbed their bags from the side before they joined the throng of peers and exited the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you enjoyed this one! Please feel free to drop in a review! Until next time, darlings!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:****Hello sweety-pies! So here we have the sixteenth instalment! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>Reed was heading to the Great Hall after another evening in the Greenhouses when he heard a voice call after him.<p>

"Reed! Hey, Reed! Wait up!"

His blood froze. Since the incident in the Room of Requirement, he had been avoiding Shane like the plague; he didn't want a confrontation over what had happened, so had been the coward he really was, relying on Merril and his Warbler friends to hide behind when he had seen the gorgeous Durmstrang student.

He had managed to wrap his head around how he felt for the younger Anderson- just about, anyways; he knew that when he was around Shane, he didn't feel so confused anymore- but actually _dealing_ with those feelings with Shane himself was a _little_ daunting, to put it mildly.

He stopped to allow the brunet to reach him quicker. "Hey, I've not seen you in a while. Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"Oh, just around." He answered meekly, avoiding eye-contact.

"Reed, come on." He rested a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Talk to me. What happened in the Room of Requirement? You were fine one minute then at the end of the song you just left. Did I do something?"

"No, no, it wasn't you." He stepped away from the brunet, one hand wrapping around him and clutching at his robe-covered elbow. "It's nothing, honestly. Just-"

"No, Reed, it was _something_. _Something_ happened, and I want to help you."

He felt the tears building in his eyes. "Why? Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I like you-"

"_Why?_ Why would you possibly like me?" Tears began to spill down his cheeks. "I'm clumsy and useless and you can do _so_ much better than me-"

"What? Reed, Reed!" He clamped his hands on the Hufflepuff's shaking shoulders, hazel orbs locked on honey brown with an expression of total seriousness, something the strawberry blond had never seen. "How can you _possibly_ think that about yourself? You- you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect-"

"Yes Reed, you are. To me," he held his gaze with the Hogwarts boy, his grip slacking on his shoulders, before, in the middle of the empty corridor, he began to sing.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice,  
>Dug your way out, blood and fire,<br>Bad decisions, that's alright,  
>Welcome to your silly life, <em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good',<br>It didn't slow you down,  
>Mistaken, always second guessing,<br>Underestimated, look you're still around,_"

Reed sniffled, his eyes wide and teary as his full attention was on the brunet. "_Pretty, pretty please,  
>Don't you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect,  
>Pretty, pretty please,<br>If you ever, ever feel,  
>Like you're nothing,<br>You are perfect, to me,_"

Shane moved to wrap an arm around the older boy, steering him away from the Great Hall and walking back down the corridor. "_You're so mean, when you talk,  
>About yourself, you were wrong,<br>Change the voices in your head,  
>Make them like you instead,<em>

_So complicated, look how we all make it,  
>Filled with so much hatred,<br>Such a tired game,  
>It's enough, I've done all I can think of,<br>Chased down all my demons,  
>I've seen you do the same,<br>Oh-oh,_"

They headed out of the castle and on to the dark grounds, snow crunching under their feet. "_Pretty, pretty please,  
>Don't you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect,  
>Pretty, pretty please,<br>If you ever, ever feel,  
>Like you're nothing,<br>You are perfect, to me, _

_You're perfect,  
>You're perfect, yeah,<em>"

He led Reed over to the oak tree by the Black Lake, standing under the protection of its branches before standing in front of him, continuing to sing. "_You're perfect,  
>You're perfect,<br>To me,  
>Oh, you're perfect,<br>Oh pretty, pretty please, yeah,  
>You're perfect,<br>You're perfect, yeah,_

_Pretty, pretty please,  
>Don't you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect,_

_Pretty, pretty please,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're nothing,  
>You are perfect to me.<em>" By the end of the song Reed still had tears running down his cheeks, however Shane could tell it wasn't due to the original reason.

"Thank you," Reed squeaked before bursting into tears and the brunet quickly encased the older boy in his arms, rubbing his back and rocking him whilst murmuring soothing words into his hair. Once he had calmed down sufficiently, he pulled away. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled softly, and Reed couldn't help but smile back. "So, there was a reason I was looking for you…" He ran a hand through his mop of curls and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at the snow-covered grass.

"Oh?" Reed offered as a minimal urge to continue.

"Well, um, the Yule Ball's coming up; and as a Champion and all, I _kinda_ need a date. And I was wondering, maybe, if you wanted to, you would perhaps… want to go with me?" He looked up at the strawberry blond through his eyelashes, smiling shyly.

His mouth took on the shape of an 'o', his eyes practically bulging from their sockets. "You- You want _me_ as, as your _date_, for the _Yule Ball_?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't," Shane chuckled softly. "So, will you?"

Reed was quiet a moment. "Yeah, sure, I'll be your date."

His head snapped up and a face-splitting grin took over his face. "You will?"

"Yeah, I will," Reed couldn't keep the huge grin tugging at his lips.

"Great!" They held one another's gaze a moment before he spoke again. "So, how about we head down to the kitchens, grab some food and head to the Room of Requirement for some practise? I mean, we have to dance the best there, right?"

"OK, that sounds like a good idea," Reed giggled, his face pink with excitement.

"Alright, let's go!" He held his arm out for the other boy to take, which he did with another giggle, before the two returned to the castle, both grinning ecstatically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Credit goes to whoever wrote 'Perfect' by Pink and Boyce Avenue for the version I have used :)


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Hello everybody! So this is it, the Yule Ball chapter! I'm very excited that this is getting published, I would like to especially thank my darling beta Ximena for doing this. It is a very long chapter and you've been very accommodating to my alterations and my requests, so thank you! I would also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who volunteered themselves as OCs in this, thank you for putting up with my arrangements for this chapter. I'm sorry you don't all get a proper mention in this, but I've got something planned to make up for it!

There are a number of songs in this one, so credit goes to all the writers and artists/bands that are included. If you want to listen to the songs, head over to my Tumblr (the link is on my profile) and in the 'don't let this magic die' tag on my page you'll find a link to the Spotify playlist I've made!

And last, but certainly not least, I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>All over Hogwarts, either in the castle or otherwise, the student body were preparing for the night they had been eagerly anticipating for weeks: the Yule Ball.<p>

Shane, along with Riley, Sebastian, Ace, Jake and Austin, were all in the Seventh Year Gryffindor dorm with Blaine, Evan and Ethan, Wes, David, Dwight and Danny getting ready, the wireless on so they could get themselves into the mood for the night's events with a little music. The twins had managed to sneak down to Hogsmeade and buy in a few crates of butterbeer, which they were all enjoying as they danced around the room and took their time getting ready.

The electronic beat blasted out from the wireless and the boys cheered, butterbeer in hand as Blaine began to sing.

"_I gotta feelin',  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night,<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night,  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night,<br>A feelin',_" Shane leaned into his brother and sang "_woohoo,_" Before the two sang together, Shane singing a little higher to complement the older Anderson "_that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night,<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night, feel,_"

Meanwhile, in the Seventh Year Ravenclaw dorm, the Trio were preparing themselves for the Yule Ball, music blasting around the room and Logan sang out. "_Tonight's the night, let's live it up,  
>I got my money, let's spend it up,<em>"_  
><em>He threw an arm around Derek, who was jumping around to the music. "_Go out and smash it, like oh my God,  
>Jump off that sofa,<em>" Julian jumped off the bed, kicking his legs up under him and throwing his arms out, "_let's get, get, off,_"

On the seventh floor of the castle, hidden away in the Room of Requirement, Reed and Kurt were getting ready with Merril, her dorm mates Laura and Donna, their friend Lisa, Franzi, her housemates Caitlin and Melanie, and Ariel and Sarah, two Slytherins Melanie and Lisa were friendly with. As they all did their make-up or their hair, Kurt sang. "_I know that we'll have a ball,  
>If we get down and go out and just lose it all,<em>"_  
><em>He threw his hands up. "_I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go,  
>Let's go way out, spaced out, and losing all control,<em>"

Back in the Seventh Year Gryffindor dorm, Wes threw up his hands, butterbeer still in hand. "_Fill up my cup, mazel tov!_"_  
><em>The Twins were wiggling their hips to the music, cheeky grins lighting up their faces as the Captain of the Quidditch team pointed at the two. "_Look at her dancing, just take it off,_"_  
><em>He threw one arm around Danny and another around David. "_Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down,  
>Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again,<em>"

David sang next. "_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it,  
>And do it, and do it, let's live it up,<br>And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it  
>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it,<em>"

On the grounds, in one of the enchanted tents for the Beauxbatons girls, Casey, Katherine, Sara, Sadie and Regina were all getting ready, dancing around the tent as Casey sang along. "_'Cause I gotta feelin',_" Katherine stepped towards her and sang, "_woohoo,_"

The Champion grinned at her friend before continuing. "_That tonight's gonna be a good night,  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night,<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night,_

_A feelin',_" The rest of the girls joined in "_woohoo,_" They all sang together "_that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night,<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night, feel,_"

The occupants of the Gryffindor dorm were doing the last touches on their hair or getting into their robes as Evan and Ethan sang.

"_Tonight's the night,_" Out in the tent on the grounds, the occupants were singing the backing vocals. "_(Hey!)  
>Let's live it up, (Let's live it up)<br>I got my money, (Pay)  
>Let's spend it up, (Let's spend it up)<br>Go out and smash it, (Smash it)  
>Like oh my God, (Like oh my God)<br>Jump off that sofa, (Come on!)  
>Let's get, get off,<em>

_Fill up my cup, (Drink)  
>Mazel tov, (L'chaim)<br>Look at her dancing, (Move it, move it)  
>Just take it, off,<em>

_Let's paint the town, (Paint the town)  
>We'll shut it down, (Shut it down)<br>Let's burn the roof, (woo)_"_  
><em>Those in both areas sang together. "_And then we'll do it again,_"

The Ravenclaw trio were singing together, doing up the buttons of their dress shirts. "_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it,  
>And do it, and do it, let's live it up,<br>And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it,<em>"

Blaine and Shane were tucking their shirts into their pants, Shane moving on to do up his jacket whilst Blaine threw on his dress robe. "_Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock,_" In the Room of Requirement, everyone was getting into their outfits for the ball, singing the backing vocals at the top of their lungs. "_(Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock)  
>Easy come, easy go, now we on top, (Top, top, top, top, top)<br>Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop, (Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop)  
>Round and round, up and down, around the clock, (Clock, clock, clock, clock, clock)<em>"

Back in the Beauxbatons' tent, Casey sang. "_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday,_" Whilst Logan, Derek and Julian sang the backing vocals. "_(Do it!)  
>Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday, (Do it!)<em>"_  
><em>The Beauxbatons girls and Ravenclaw boys sang out. "_Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say,  
>Party every day, p-p-p-party every day,<em>"

Handbags were packed, pockets were checked, and last-minute spritzes of perfume and cologne and slicks of lipstick or gloss were done before they all left their respective rooms, making their way down to the Great Hall and singing together.

"_And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night,<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night,_

_A feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night,<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night,  
>Woohoo.<em>"

Everyone appeared to have agreed to meet outside the Great Hall before they headed in, and Shane had all but _dragged_ the Durmstrang and Hogwarts boys to the meeting place.

"I want to see Reed when he arrives!" he cried, the fur-trimmed cape over his left shoulder billowing behind him as he ran down the corridor.

"Shane, man, slow down! We have time! They're in the Room of Requirement with _girls_, they are _going_ to be late!"

Reed had made Blaine's robes, which looked like typical dress robes, however the pants were more fitted to him rather than the traditional, baggier look. Also, his waistcoat was red with black buttons, matching his bow-tie that was patterned with lions, a nod to his House pride.

"I don't want to risk it!" He stopped at the corner, bouncing on his toes. "Come on!"

The rest of the boys broke into a light jog to catch up with the brunet, apart from Sebastian. "I'm not _running_ to meet my date; I'm already going to get sweaty and disgusting dancing, even if I wasn't in this get-up." He picked at the red jacket with a sneer.

"Don't be such a downer, Seb; it's the _Yule Ball_! You only get one!" and with another blinding grin, he was off again, ignoring his older brother's cries to slow down.

Meanwhile, the throng of Hogwarts students that had got ready in the Room of Requirement were taking their time heading down, mainly due to the majority of them being girls in high heels.

"I can't wait to get out of these bloody things; I can feel a blister already!" Laura grumbled, a handful of her dark teal skirt in one hand and her clutch in the other.

"You're telling me," Franzi muttered, her hands filled in a similar manner to the Hufflepuff Prefect.

"I told you to break them in beforehand!" Donna chastised.

The blonde grunted in a rather unladylike way, given her appearance. "Yeah, I know, but I didn't want to risk scuffing them or something. You know what I'm like."

"I hope you're planning on putting a smile on your face soon," Sarah quipped. "We'll be there soon and I doubt the Twins want to see you with a face like thunder."

"Honey, please, I _never_ have a face like thunder when those two are around," the blonde chuckled, appearing to lighten up at the thought of her dates for the evening.

"I just hope I don't fall down the stairs," Reed mused.

"You won't, we'll all be around to support you," Kurt smiled. "Now come on, we're almost there, give me a clue on what Blaine's wearing, please!"

"No! He wants it to be a surprise! Although I think you'll surprise him more," the strawberry blond chuckled, gesturing to the Gryffindor.

Instead of the traditional dress robes, Kurt had stuck to his Muggleborn roots and had designed and made a white suit, the jacket embellished with black lapels and cuffs. His shirt was also white, with a black, silk cravat tucked in the top and on his feet he wore 'spats', however with a more modern style to them- as Reed was told.

"I think Shane's going to be the surprised one," a small smile danced over Kurt's lips.

Reed had spent weeks working on his dress robes from scratch. The robes themselves were light grey, and like Kurt's, they had black lapels and cuffs. Unlike traditional robes, his only fell to the back of his calves rather than his ankles- to prevent a risk of tripping- and his black pants were fitted to his frame. Under the robes he wore a light grey, double breasted waistcoat to accentuate his slim waist and a white shirt with a black bow-tie, then, on his feet were black, patent dress shoes.

Reed rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope he likes it."

"Reed, if the way he's been around you is anything to go by, he's going to be _stunned_."

Merril was bouncing as she walked. "We're nearly there! I can't wait to see Spencer!"

As Reed was taken and Merril didn't want to go with anyone else, she had gone to Professor Ramsey and asked if there was any way that her boyfriend could come to the Yule Ball as her date. As Spencer had been a Prefect and hadn't been in that much trouble over the seven years he was a student, the Headmistress allowed it, as long as he didn't stay over in the castle overnight.

"Calm down Merril! We're nearly there!" Reed laughed, the group taking the last flight of stairs down to the Great Hall. His heart was hammering in his chest. What if he fell down the stairs and made a fool out of himself? What if Shane then realised he didn't want to be around someone so clumsy and useless and _stupid_? Or, worse: what if Shane stood him up?

Meanwhile, standing at the bottom of the stairs outside the Great Hall, Spencer was trying to keep up with the conversation he was having with Danny about what he'd been up to, but he couldn't help but glance over at the stairs every few seconds. He had no idea what Merril's dress looked like, apart from it was dark green, as his bow-tie showed. He had asked her for the colour so they could match, but otherwise he had no idea what she would be wearing when she descended the stairs.

Chatter from the staircase caused a number of those waiting to stop their conversation, their eyes flying over and waiting for the group that were about to come down.

When Merril came into view, walking with Laura and Donna and a step behind Reed, his breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful. The dress was one-shoulder, with a chiffon flower on the shoulder and beading all over the top of the dress before the skirt fell around her legs in layers of floating chiffon. Her hair was down and curled, falling down her back softly and her make-up was simple, only her eyelashes embellished and her lips a soft pink.

As soon as their eyes locked she broke out into a grin, dodging around her friends before descending as quickly as she could. Once at the bottom she scuttled over before throwing her arms around him.

"Spencer!" It came out as an ecstatic rush of air, her grip tight around his neck and he grinned, his arms slipping around her slender waist as he hugged her back, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply. If possible, his grin widened; she was wearing his favourite perfume.

"Hey, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She pulled away, her eyes a little glassy but her grin as wide as before. She rested her hands on his chest, looking over his traditional, black dress robes and dark green bow-tie. "You look dashing."

"Thank you, you look stunning. Come here, let me see," he lifted one of her hands and led her into a twirl before letting out a low whistle. "Really stunning," he grinned as she giggled and swatted him playfully. He lifted his arm up for her to take. "Shall we head in?"

A dainty hand rested on his bicep. "Yeah, let's go," she nodded, and he led her into the Great Hall.

Whilst Spencer and Merril had become reacquainted, Blaine hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Kurt as he gracefully made his way down the stairs. Of course he would wear a Muggle suit to the Yule Ball, and the fact he did made him love Kurt even more than he already did.

When Kurt finally arrived in front of him, the dark-haired boy had to snap himself out of his daze. "W-Wow," he choked out, looking over his boyfriend once again. "Kurt, you look _gorgeous_." The grin on his face appeared to be infectious as the other boy beamed back, his cheeks pinking.

"Thank you. You look amazing, by the way. I don't know if I approve of the bow-tie, however-"

He wrapped an arm around the taller Gryffindor and pulled him close. "Don't lie, you _love_ the bow-tie." He captured his lips in a quick, tender kiss.

When they broke apart, Kurt playfully rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I do like it a _little_…"

Blaine pulled his arm back. "I thought so," he grinned, holding his arm out. "Shall we go?"

Kurt took his arm, his grin widening. "Yeah, let's go," he sighed happily, and with another peck to his cheek, they headed into the Great Hall to join their friends.

Derek had heard conversation flow from behind him and he turned, and _Merlin_.

In the middle of the gaggle of Beauxbatons girls, he was sure Casey _floated_ into the room. He couldn't form into a comprehensible language how beautiful she looked. All of them were in light blue dresses, but their Champion stood out amongst the group. She was wearing a strapless ballgown, with a sweetheart neckline and the top covered in Swarovski crystals. The dropped waist was a-symmetrical, the left sitting on her hip and the right falling to around her mid-thigh where the skirt puffed out and was dotted with more Swarovski crystals. On her wrists she wore a few silver bangles and around her neck a silver locket that he knew her Father had given her when she was a child as a birthday gift. She always wore it.

A whoosh of black robes obscured his vision and his face dropped as he realised that her date was none other than _Wesley Hughes_, his nemesis in academics and Quidditch. The two talked easily for a moment before she took his arm and they made their way to one side, obviously waiting for the other Champions. He'd even got a bow-tie to match her dress, _euch_.

"Derek," he turned at the sound of his name before he came face-to-face with Melanie, who wore a strapless, dark blue dress that was rouched on the top and flowed from the band of sequins under her bust in light chiffon. Her hair was up in a plait that was wrapped around the top of her head with her side fringe down and a few curls down on either side of her face. "Hi."

He grinned. "Hi. You look great."

"Thank you, so do you," she smiled. The two were quiet a moment. "So, shall we go in?"

"Oh yeah, of course." He held out his arm for her before they headed into the Great Hall, Derek glancing over to the stunning brunette before she disappeared from his line of vision.

When the group had begun to descend the stairs, Franzi had not been hard for Dwight to pick out, but when he did, he was taken aback.

She had picked out a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and pink crystals covering the top part of the dress. Under the bust was a band of rouched, hot pink material with a flower in the middle and underneath the skirt floated down, the mix of various pinks, purples and light blues on the satin skirt covered by hot pink netting. Her hair was down and curled, then pinned to one side so it all fell down her shoulder, and her make-up was simple with only a little embellishment in the form of lightly smoked eyes, long eyelashes and pinker-than-usual lips.

Once she realised that he was looking at her she smiled shyly, reaching the bottom of the stairs before dropping her skirt- which she had been holding on to as she walked down- and making her way over. "Hi."

"Hey," he greeted, his voice ever-so-slightly breathier than usual. "You look great."

She blushed slightly and laughed. "The wonders of lotions, potions, spells and charms are a marvellous thing." She softened as she looked over his all-black attire- except the purple bow-tie she had all but insisted on. "You look great too, very handsome."

He chuckled. "Thanks." He then suddenly straightened up, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he held his arm out. "Shall we go and join Miss. Lambert and her date for the evening, m'lady?"

She laughed and took his waiting arm. "Lead the way, dear Sir." Then with a grin he led her over to the pair.

The moment Reed had come into view, Shane's brain had short-circuited. The shy Hufflepuff was beautiful every time he saw him, but dressed to the nines in those robes was something else for him. He returned to some sort of sentience when Reed met his gaze whilst carefully descending the stairs and immediately flushed before grinning, soon reaching the bottom and making his way over.

He sighed with relief. "I'm so glad I didn't fall!" he huffed out a laugh. "Hey."

"Hi," Shane breathed, still unable to take his eyes off of the absolute _angel_ standing before him. He finally came back to reality and grinned. "You look beautiful. I mean, you always do, but right now, just _Merlin_, am I dead? Have you come to take me to heaven?"

Reed almost turned purple, but giggled. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." As the strawberry blond looked over his attire, his brain jump-started and he stepped back to bow to Reed. "What are you doing?"

"Durmstrang etiquette, one always bows to their date." He straightened up and held his hand out, flat and palm-down. "Rest yours on top of mine, and we'll head over to the others."

Still giggling, Reed obeyed and Shane led them over to the two couples, where Professor Seaway was preparing them to head in.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Van Kamp, I'm glad you're here. Now, you two are to enter second, so you need to go behind Mr. Hughes and Miss. Lambert. Mr. Anderson on the right and Mr. Van Kamp on the left." The two moved into position. "Brilliant, I'll go and get everyone ready for you. When the doors open, you can come in. Wait here and have a great night!" She sent the six a grin before dodging through the now-closed doors and into the Great Hall.

Shane held his arm out for Reed to take, stood on his right. "You ready?"

He tentatively took the other boy's arm, his fingers lightly digging into the lean bicep hidden under the thick red jacket and the fur of the brunet's cape tickling the back of his hand, and looked up at the grinning boy. "Yeah, I'm ready." The fanfare blasted out at the large doors to the Great Hall opened, the student body lining either side of the entrance into the hall. Casey led the way with Wes, followed by Shane and Reed and Dwight and Franzi behind them.

'_Please don't trip. Please don't trip. Please don't trip_,' Reed thought, clinging on to Shane as the two walked past the throngs of people, the Gryffindors cheering and whooping for their friends.

Merril leaned into her boyfriend's side. "Look! There's Reed!" she squeaked, pointing as the fellow Hufflepuff passed.

"He looks great," Spencer smiled, his hold on the brunette tightening as he kept his gaze on the younger boy.

They had really pulled the stops out for the occasion, the room looking like a winter wonderland, with snow falling from the ceiling instead of the usual floating candles and icicles lining the edges of the room. They had replaced all of the tables; three large, snow-covered Christmas trees standing in place of the High Table, and large, round tables that could easily seat ten or twelve people, all with beautiful ice globes with paper white narcissi frozen inside replacing the usual House tables (and the newly brought in tables for the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students). To their right as they entered, was another ice sculpture of what appeared to be bulbous towers surrounded by countless glasses and vials, all with some kind of juice in them, and a punch bowl next to the ice sculpture.

Seeing Casey walk in with Wes made Derek's stomach knot nauseatingly. She looked stunning, _Wesley Hughes_ couldn't appreciate how stunning she looked, not the way he did. He clenched the fist beside him, turning to Melanie and sending her a grin that hopefully reached his eyes before turning back to watch the rest of the Champions enter.

The crowd closed in after Dwight had passed them, everyone stood around them in a circle as Shane stopped Reed and swooped around, taking the paler boy's hand and resting the other on his waist. Reed heard Professor Fletcher prepare the orchestra as he rested his hand on Shane's shoulder, sending the hazel-eyed boy a nervous smile, and when the music started, they began.

Shane's knowledge of dance was apparent with how he led Reed around the floor, steering him out of the way of the other Champions and murmuring what he had to do and what to prepare for, especially before moving to tightly grip his hips when lifting him for the jump. From the corner of his eye, he saw High Master Bernhardsson lead Professor Ramsey on to the floor, causing the audience to clap before they took hold and joined the three couples in dancing. Reed only stumbled a few times, but Shane was ready to steady him, making it almost look like an improvisation before they continued with the routine as normal, more and more of the student body and faculty taking to the floor to show off their dancing, particularly the Twins, who had come up with a great way of making it so they could both dance with Laura and make it seem flawless and what _everyone_ should be doing. Donna seemed to be having a great time with Sadie too, both taking it in turns to lift the other and laughing it off when they got mixed up. He quickly met Merril's gaze and flashed her a grin when she came into view, and she and Spencer sent him one back.

The song came to a close and Shane stepped back, still clasping Reed's hand and the two bowed as everyone clapped.

"You did great," Shane beamed, holding his arm out again.

Reed took it, smiling bashfully. "I'm glad I didn't fall. You were amazing as always, by the way."

"Like I would have let you," he winked. "Now, let's go and have dinner, I'm starved."

The pair sat with the other Champions, the Heads of their respective schools and Minister Wright, making polite conversation with the adults as they ate the glorious five-course meal that Reed was sure the House Elves had spent days _slaving_ over. He planned to thank them later.

With the meals over, Haven- a popular Wizarding band- took to the stage and began to play 'Teenager In Love' to kick off the evening. Whilst everyone else got straight into dancing, Logan and Julian made their way over to the drinks table, Logan pouring them to a goblet of punch each.

"Thanks," Julian smiled, taking the goblet and sipping. "They've really pulled out the stops, haven't they?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Logan chuckled, looking around. "You look amazing, by the way. Breath-taking."

"Shut up, Squid," he murmured, ducking his head to hide his blush before looking up at the blond through his eyelashes. "You look great too. Beautiful."

"Thank you." They shared a tender smile a moment, sipping their drinks.

"Logan! There you are, my boy!" The blond's face took on a stony expression as the Minister clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

He didn't turn around. "Hello, Father."

"I thought you'd be up dancing." John looked over at Julian. "Hello."

"Hello, Minister," Julian offered the man a weak smile and a wave.

"We wanted to wait a minute." Logan finally turned to face him. "Father, I would like to introduce you to-"

"What are you talking about, introducing me? I already know Julian!" he laughed.

"Let me finish," he bit out, levelling his gaze on the older man before continuing. "As I was saying, allow me to introduce you to Julian Larson, my boyfriend."

John looked between the two a moment. "Oh, I see." He held out his hand which Julian shook, once again offering a tight smile. "It's nice to meet the person who makes my boy so happy."

"Thank you, Minister," Julian replied, breaking the contact between them. The three stood together, the two Ravenclaws nursing their goblets of punch and John looking around.

"They've really pulled out the stops, haven't they?" John offered.

"Yeah, Julian said exactly that before. They've done a great job," Logan answered shortly.

The Minister nodded. "You've got to give it to the House Elves; they really do work hard."

"Yeah, they always do."

Silence fell over the three again when the song changed to 'Hey Ya!' and Julian lit up.

"Lo, come dance? I love this song." He then quickly drained the last of his punch.

Logan mimicked. "Let's go." He turned to his Father, sending him a curt nod before allowing his boyfriend to take his hand and drag him to the floor. Once there, he leaned into the brunet. "Love you, Diva."

"Love you too, Squid," Julian chuckled. "I had to get away from the awkwardness _somehow_."

"Yeah, well, thank you."

"Anytime," he grinned. "Now come on, Grumpy Arse, dance!" He grabbed for his hands again and began swinging them until Logan gave in and began to dance also.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were happily dancing together, losing themselves in the music and letting their hair down. Blaine's moves were something to see outside of Warbler practise, and Kurt was nearly doubled over in laughter- partly from the hilarity of his dancing, partly the endorphin high he was experiencing.

After a few minutes the band began playing 'You Really Got Me' and the chestnut-haired boy leaned in to his boyfriend's ear, "I'm going to go and grab a drink."

"I'll come with you," they joined hands before making their way through the crowd of dancing youths until they made it through to the other side and headed over to the table, picking up a glass each. Kurt was quick to finish his first glass before moving on to one of the vials, deciding to give one a try.

As he sipped at the contents of the vial- a blue concoction that strangely tasted like cherryade- he looked around the room again, taking in the décor. "This is the seventh year that I've been in this crazy world and I still find things that astound me."

"I've grown up with this stuff and it still astounds me," Blaine smiled, looking around also. "It's some really impressive magic, this. The House Elves would have conjured up the ice sculptures and made it all icy and everything, but Ramsey made it snow."

"Yeah, she's certainly a powerful witch," Kurt nodded. The two were quiet, Blaine bopping to the music as he nursed his glass and Kurt taking in everything that was happening.

On the dance-floor, Evan and Ethan were taking it in turns to spin Laura, the blonde squeaking and laughing whilst Dwight and Franzi were rocking out and singing to each other with huge grins spread over their faces, and Logan and Julian were dancing together and talking. David and Katherine were sat at one of the tables, a plate of treats between them as they took it in turns to feed each other one of the desserts, and on another table Wes and Casey were sat, drinks in hand and talking, their heads close together, probably so they could hear one another over the music. Glasz eyes soon landed on Reed and Shane sat at another free table, the strawberry blond doubled over in laughter and Shane laughing as well, his hand on the other boy's back.

"Shane is clearly very taken by Reed," Kurt stated simply, smiling as he watched the pair interact.

"I know; I haven't seen him like that in a _long_ time. I just hope that Reed can handle his crazy."

"He handles us though, right?"

"But Shane is like me on, like, _one hundred_ Pepper-Up Potions-"

"And Evan and Ethan aren't? Blaine, Reed will be fine. Besides, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy," the two looked over to the pair who were now chatting animatedly, Shane's gestures wild and Reed clearly enraptured by what the Durmstrang boy was telling him, his grin wide.

"You're right. It's just… Shane's been hurt before, and I know that Reed wouldn't hurt him, but I don't want to see Shane like that ever again."

"He's in safe hands with Reed," Kurt smiled, finishing his drink. "Do you want to go and dance again?"

"Yeah, let's go." The two set their glasses down before they entwined their hands again and made a bee-line for the dance-floor again.

Back on the dance-floor, Derek and Melanie were jumping around to the music, both of them singing along with Haven as they played 'Don't Stop'.

Looking over to the fellow Ravenclaw, Derek grinned and leaned over, "I'm really glad I asked you to come with me tonight."

Melanie turned to him. "What?"

"I said I'm really glad I asked you to come with me tonight!" he shouted louder.

"I am too," she grinned. "I know you have feelings for Casey-"

"What? I don't-"

"You don't have to lie, Derek; I see the way you look at her. But I don't care, I'm just glad you decided to ask me. You seem nice," she sent him an understanding smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she replied before turning back in the direction of the stage and focussing on dancing once more.

A little later, 'Shake It' was playing and Franzi and Dwight were dancing together, the brunette holding up her skirt with one hand so not to risk standing on it. Their cheeks were flushed and their grins were wide as they bounced around to the song.

"Hey Dwight!" Franzi shouted over the music.

"Yeah?" he answered, still beaming at her.

"Thanks for bringing me as your date; I'm glad I'm here with you."

"Of course I was going to ask you; you're my best friend," his grin softened to a genuine smile.

"I know, but now you're the newest heart-throb of Hogwarts, you could've asked anyone."

He knocked into her lightly and playfully, laughing, "I am not! Shut up! Besides, I thought you would've rather gone with Derek." Dwight had cottoned on to the Ravenclaw's crush on the Seventh Year not long after they had met.

"And watch him pine after Casey all night? No thanks," she laughed. "Besides, I'm over him. I'm just glad I get to spend tonight with my best friend and not worry about impressing anyone with my wit and charm."

He took on a look of mock offense, "So I'm not worthy of impressing with your wit and charm?"

She laughed. "I impressed you enough to want to be friends with me."

"Good point," he nodded.

"Now with sentimentalities over, let's dance!" Franzi began swinging to the beat again and Dwight grabbed her hand and sent her into a twirl, causing the brunette to giggle.

When the band moved on to the next song, Derek felt a twinge in his chest as the opening chords sounded and he scanned the room before his eyes landed on Casey. She was dancing with Wes- _ugh_, he disliked him more than ever now- with her head thrown back as she laughed, her arms raised as she danced to the music.

'_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love,  
>And I'm like forget you, (ooh-ooh-ooh!)<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,  
>I'm like forget you, and forget her too,<br>Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some shh? (Ain't that some shh?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest,  
>I still wish you the best with a forget you, (ooh-ooh-ooh!)<em>'

He couldn't even completely relate to the song; after all, _he_ was the one who screwed up. And Casey… she was perfect. He'd got everything he deserved when she hexed him, and then some when he realised how much of an amazing girl he had let slip through his fingers. The girl he'd replaced her with? He didn't even remember her name. Casey, however… she was unforgettable.

He turned to Melanie who was dancing to the music and upon seeing him, grabbed his hand. "Come on, dance! You only get one Yule Ball!" she shouted over the music.

He sighed softly and smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He began to dance again, but couldn't help glancing over at the brunette Beauxbatons girl at every opportunity.

Reed and Shane were sat at one of the tables, a goblet of punch set in front of them and a plate of treats from the buffet table set in between them. They were chatting over the music as they watched their friends and peers dance, and when the song changed Shane grabbed his goblet, gulped down the rest of his punch before jumping up and holding out his hand.

"Come on, let's dance!"

"No, no, Shane, I'll-"

"I'll look after you, I promise. Come on!" he grabbed the Hufflepuff's hand before dragging him to the edge of the dancing throng, ignoring the protests coming from behind him. They hit the floor and he began swinging their arms in a bid to make Reed cave, and it didn't take long until he relaxed and danced with him, the brunet singing along with the band and changing the words as he went.

"_I could go from London to L.A,  
>I could look a million times a day,<br>The way I feel is never gonna change,  
>It's never gonna change,<br>They tell me that I'm young,  
>And I should wait,<br>But then you'd be the one who got away,  
>The way I feel is never gonna change,<br>And all that I can say,_

_There's a billion boys in the world,  
>But there's only one you, you,<br>A billion boys in the world,  
>But there's only one you,<em>" Shane kept his gaze on the honey brown pools in front of him and Reed blushed and giggled, ducking his head momentarily before meeting his eyes again, jumping around to the song before suddenly and sharply slipping. Shane's agile reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the older boy, keeping him dipped as he sang again.

"_There's just something about you,  
>That makes me feel like I want to,<br>So baby hear when I tell you, it's true,_"

He pulled them upright but kept him arms around the slender waist of the angel that had him smitten since the moment he first lay eyes on him. "_There's a billion boys in the world,  
>But there's only one,<br>There's a billion boys in the world,  
>But there's only one, one, one, one,<em>"

He pulled away and grabbed the other's pale hands, swinging them and the two began to dance once again to the rest of the song with bright eyes and wide, open grins.

Spencer and Merril took to the floor as the music became a little slower, meaning less people bouncing around them. The Hogwarts graduate wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's slim waist, his free hand cupping hers as she rested her free hand on his shoulder. The two swung to the beat, displacing their weight from one foot to the other whilst gazing at one another lovingly, giddy grins taking over their features.

He sang softly, so only she could hear, "_If you want somebody to love you,  
>You know I will,<br>If you want somebody to need you,  
>You know I will, <em>

_So baby,_" he spun the brunette out, causing her to squeak and giggle.

"_Get up, come on,  
>Get in the fast lane,<em>"  
>He pulled her back into his arms, staying still as he sang again, "<em>You are the one,<br>That's got a hold on me,  
>I say we got to live our lives,<br>Yeah with no speed limit,_"

He began to swing the two again. "_Get up, come on,  
>You make my heart race,<br>You are the one,  
>That keeps the pace I need,<br>I say we got to live our lives,  
>Yeah, with no speed limit,<br>With no speed limit,_"

She giggled, squeezing his shoulder gently, "I always said you should have been a Warbler."

"But that would have meant less time with you," he grinned, kissing her forehead as she giggled again.

"Spence," she whined, but he knew she liked it really. The two continued to dance in silence, Merril's eyes wandering until she caught sight of Reed and Shane on the edge of the dance-floor, the brunet swinging Reed around and steadying him every time he stumbled. She smiled softly before turning and sharing a short, soft kiss with her boyfriend.

"What's got you smiling?" Spencer questioned, grinning down at her.

"I'm just glad someone has finally seen how brilliant Reed is," she answered, glancing back over to her friend and the Durmstrang student, who were now dancing together, Reed with a hand on Shane's shoulder and Shane with an arm around his waist and their hands clasped, like they were, swinging happily to the music and Shane singing along (loudly), causing the Hufflepuff to laugh and playfully chastise him.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen him look so happy," the brunet mused, dipping his head to press a kiss to Merril's hair.

"Me neither," she stated quietly, leaning into his warm embrace and swaying with him, not bothered that they weren't keeping in time with the song anymore.

A little later, Derek and Melanie were sat at a table as Haven played 'The World Is Watching', looking out over the crowd and occasionally passing comment about something that struck their interest.

Ice blue pulled out of the throng and Derek refocused his vision in time to see Casey heading for the exit. He waited until enough time had passed before rising. "I'll be back in a minute, do you want a drink or anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks," the younger Ravenclaw smiled, and he flashed a grin back before making his way out of the Great Hall, heading along the corridor to the nearest bathroom. Just as he was nearing it, Casey came into view.

"Casey!" He lightly jogged forward.

Upon seeing him, her face dropped to a slight scowl. "What do you want, Derek?"

He stopped a couple of feet away from her. "You brought _Wes Hughes_ as your date? _Wes_? You can do so much better!"

"I don't care if I can do 'better';" she held up her hands to create air-quotations, "he's a really nice guy and we get on well. He asked me and I said yes, and frankly, who I have chosen as my Yule Ball date is none of your business."

"But it's _Wes Hughes_! Of _all_ the people you could have picked, of all the Hogwarts and Durmstrang student body, you chose to go with _Wes_."

"Yes, I chose to go with Wes Hughes! Why do you even care so much, anyway? _You're _the one who stood me up last time we were here, _you're_ the one who ruined everything! You don't have a _right_ to care anymore, Derek! You'd have a _lot_ of making up to do to come even _close_."

Suddenly Wes appeared between the two. "I heard shouting, is everything alright?" He looked between them, noting the shielded hurt expression on Derek's face and Casey's bright red cheeks and hard stare.

She turned to the Gryffindor with a smile, "Everything's fine, we were just talking." She took his arm. "Shall we head back in? I'm getting a little hungry."

"If that's the case, allow me to lead the way," he sent her a grin before leading her back inside.

Derek snapped back to reality a few moments later before he strode to the boys' bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Back on the dance-floor, David and Katherine were dancing along to 'Somebody To You', one of David's arms wrapped around her waist so she was pressed close to him and his free hand clasping hers, swinging their arms and grinning down at her. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked that night.

Like the other Beauxbatons girls, Katherine's dress was light blue, but hers had thin- but not spaghetti- straps and a high neckline, just skimming her collarbone. The top half was covered in a mix of sequins and beads, a band of rouched chiffon around her waist before it gave out to layers of matching light blue chiffon that fell to the floor. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and her make-up was natural, except for her eyelashes, which looked longer than usual.

"You look stunning tonight," he mused, a dopey grin on his face.

She giggled, resting her head on his chest a moment before meeting his eyes again, "I know; you've told me four times tonight already! But thank you, once again." She smiled up at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault your beauty is causing my brain to fry and forget. And even if I did remember, I would tell you as much as I could, because you are." He dipped down and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

"Softie," she giggled, leaning into him as he led them in a little dance in their cramped space of the floor. They were quiet, just enjoying the music, when suddenly she stopped, lifting her hand from his arm to press against her head, her eyes closed and her features scrunched up.

"Dizzy spell?" he asked, stopping also and ducking a little to try and meet her eyes- if they had been open- and she nodded weakly.

One summer few years prior when apparating with friends, something went wrong- they still weren't sure what, to this day- that affected Katherine's heart. Luckily, due to the progression in Healers' abilities, the heart issue had been dealt with promptly, but she still suffered dizzy spells from poor blood circulation if she exerted herself too much.

"Come on, let's get to a table." He slowly and carefully picked her up bridal-style, trying not to swerve her too much or too violently so not to worsen her dizziness, before making his way through the crowd and out the other side. Once free, David made the quick journey to the nearest table and slowly sat down, holding the golden brown-haired girl in his arms carefully.

"Thank you," she murmured, her head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, I should have been more mindful-"

"Don't apologise; you're allowed to forget and let go for one night," he smiled softly, pressing a feather-soft kiss to her forehead. He knew too much pressure would have made her feel worse. She didn't reply, instead continuing to lie against him and ride out the dizzy spell whilst listening to Haven play.

Austin had been dancing with his date- Regina, Casey Lambert's step-sister- to 'Girls' when he clocked the boy he had been trying to get up the courage to talk to since he had arrived at the foreign school. He excused himself, telling the brunette that he would be back before pushing through the crowds and over to the boy in question. He was dancing with Julian Larson, the actor and model who was also his boyfriend- so he had heard. The blond took a deep breath before he made the last push through the wall of students before tapping him on the shoulder.

The taller blond turned to him, looking confused and annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Logan Wright?" he asked. He had to be sure.

"Yes, why?"

"I need to talk to you, it's important," he held the older boy's gaze defiantly. He had to do this now, or it would never happened.

Logan turned to Julian, leaning in to say something in his ear before pulling away and turning to him. "Come on." The Seventh Year pushed his way through the crowd and Austin kept close, not wanting to lose him and in turn lose the nerve to tell him. Once out of the crowds they headed out of the Great Hall and into the corridor and when in a quiet spot, Logan spun on his heel, bright green eyes flashing. "What do you want?"

His courage suddenly left him and he dropped his gaze. "Well, um, I don't know how to say this. It was a shock, really, when I found out who you were-"

"What do you mean, 'who I was'? I don't even know you."

"Sorry, my name's Austin Manning. I'm a Durmstrang student."

"No shit, Merlin; it's not like you're in the Durmstrang attire now. How do you know who I am?"

"Well, um-"

"Can you please just spit out whatever you have to say? I'd like to get back to my boyfriend sometime this evening, if that's alright."

"I- er, we-"

The taller blond sighed irritably, "Okay, I'm leaving."

He strode past the bumbling blond and he suddenly found his words. "I'm your step-brother!" He heard Logan stop suddenly and Austin turned to meet the wide-eyed gaze of his brother. "Your Mum, she's my step-mum. She has a picture of you, when you were younger, and I asked her who the boy in the picture was. She told me your name and said you came here, so when we found out that we were coming over for the Triwizard Tournament, I knew I had to find you and tell you, because I've wanted to meet you since the first day I found that picture." Logan continued to stare at him, obviously shell-shocked by the revelation he had a sibling, even if it wasn't by blood. With the revelation off his chest, fear rushed through him and he muttered a meek apology, before darting past the Seventh Year and heading back into the Great Hall. He didn't want to leave Regina hanging, after all.

It took a few minutes for Logan to recover from the news and he shook himself. "Fuck this, I'll deal with it in the morning," he muttered under his breath, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind before turning on his heel and heading back to Julian to carry on dancing.

Kurt and Blaine were dancing together, positioned like they had been for the first waltz except closer, Blaine's arm curled around Kurt's waist and Kurt's arm ran up Blaine's bicep, his hand resting on his shoulder and their cheeks touching. They were swaying side to side to the beat of the song, Blaine singing softly in his boyfriend's ear

"_If it's you for me forever,  
>If it's you and me right now,<br>That'd be alright, be alright,_

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow,  
>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine,<br>So won't you fly-y with me?

" The chestnut-haired Gryffindor could feel his boyfriend grinning against his cheek and he laughed softly.

"Dork," he murmured, turning to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

"_Your_ dork," the brunet grinned, pressing their foreheads together and gazing into the other's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared another kiss before the song softened and Blaine pulled away, staring deep into glasz eyes as he sang again.

"_It's you and me forever,  
>You and me right now,<br>I'd be alright,_" He pulled away and grabbed Kurt's hands, the two spinning around on the dance floor whilst singing together.

"_It's you and me forever,  
>You and me right now,<br>I'd be alright, be alright,_

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow,  
>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine,<br>So won't you fly, fly,_" They came together again, their arms around the other as their foreheads pressed together and they held the other's gaze.

"_Fly-y with me?_" They kissed again, longer than the others, as the song faded out.

Melanie was sat at one of the tables enjoying a few of the treats that had been set out, when she saw Derek return into the Great Hall looking crestfallen. She waved to catch his attention and he came over, plastering a grin on his face that she knew wasn't genuine.

"I guess it didn't go great," she stated as he sat down next to her.

"What didn't?"

"Whatever happened when you headed out there," she jerked a thumb in the direction of the exit. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, really."

"You looked upset when you first came in."

"Melanie, honestly, I'm fine. But thank you for your concern."

"If you're sure. Whatever happened, you'll bounce back from it. I know you will," she smiled before getting up and holding out a hand. "Now, shall we dance?"

He grinned and stood, taking her hand, "Lead the way, Princess." And with a giggle from the Sixth Year, they disappeared into the crowd.

Haven were playing 'Ships In The Night' and Spencer and Merril were slow-dancing together, the Hogwarts graduate's arms around his girlfriend's waist whilst her arms were around his neck. As the song played, they only had eyes for the other as they displaced their weight from one foot to the other, slowly spinning on the spot.

"Have you had a good night?" Spencer asked.

"The best," she beamed. "I'm so glad I got to spend tonight with you. I couldn't imagine coming with anyone else."

"I'm glad we could spend it together too; we hadn't got our act together last time," he chuckled.

She laughed, her eyes flickering from his. "I know."

The two stayed quiet, enjoying the music and the peaceful atmosphere that had settled over the Great Hall since the music had taken a softer, more ballad-like turn.

"Mum and Dad were asking about you, by the way," the brunet stated nonchalantly. "I told them you were doing fine and working as hard as ever."

"That's sweet of them," she grinned. She was still getting used to his parents knowing about her and asking about her. They had been honest about her past, and after a little explanation they had accepted her, telling her that she was always welcome at their house, should she need somewhere to stay over the holidays. "They know they're more than welcome to send me an owl if they want to, don't they?"

"I'll tell them next time I see them," he grinned. "I love you, Merril Portman."

A stupid grin spilled over her lips, "I love you too, Spencer Willis." She leaned into the brunet to kiss him softly. They broke apart, grinning widely before returning to swaying, Merril resting her head on his chest. A few moments of silence between them passed and she spoke again, "When will I next see you?"

"We'll worry about that another time. Let's just enjoy the time we have now." He held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her hair before resting his cheek on her head, continuing to slowly spin the two on the floor.

Meanwhile, as many of the couples slow-danced together, Julian and Logan sat at a table and watched them. Logan wanted to dance with Julian to the song Haven was playing, he _really_ did, but they had agreed on as little PDA as possible, for the sake of Julian's career and their wish to keep their private lives, well, _private_.

"What's up, Squid?" The brunet nudged him softly, sending him a soft smile.

He sighed softly. "I'm being sentimental, don't mind me."

"No, tell me. What's wrong?" he rested a hand on Logan's bicep, sepia eyes searing into him.

He looked down at his pants-covered lap. "I was just thinking how much I'd like to dance with you." His cheeks pinked.

"Then why not? Lo, it's the _Yule Ball_, everyone's dancing together."

"But, we said-"

"Logan," his tone was soft, "I don't care if the papers find out anymore. My Mum and Dad and your Dad and Michelle know about us, and if people won't employ me because I'm bi, then frankly, fuck them. This is our Yule Ball, and I'm not going to let some stupid journalists, or potential directors, or producers, or whatever ruin tonight for us." He stood up before standing in front of the blond, offering him a hand. "Mr. Wright, may I have this dance?"

The Prefect met his boyfriend's playful gaze and smiled, taking his hand and stood. "Always," he murmured, holding the short boy's gaze a moment before leading the two on to the dance-floor, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist as arms slipped around his neck once they had found a spot. The two swayed to 'Oblivion', soft smiles gracing their features as they swayed to the soft music. "You're so beautiful, Jules," he murmured softly.

"I should hope so, I _am_ half-Veela, after all," he smirked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be nice here," Logan chuckled. Julian grinned and leaned in for a kiss, but Logan pulled away before their lips could meet. The brunet looked up at him with hurt, confused eyes. "Are you sure? With all these people-"

"Logan Wright, if I have to tell you one more time tonight that I don't care anymore, I _will_ hurt you. Now come here." He tugged the blond down by the neck to crash their lips together in a passionate, loving kiss. After a moment of hesitation Logan kissed back, tightening his grip around the brunet's waist as he moved to deepen the kiss for a moment, before pulling away.

"I love you, Diva," he breathed, his lips a little swollen from the kiss.

"I love you too, Squid," he grinned before pulling him in for another one.

Back at one of the many tables, Franzi was sat with her elbow propped on the table and her chin in her hand, watching the couples dance together. She wished she could be up there with them, slow-dancing to some romantic song and getting lost in her own little world where only her, her partner and the music existed, but she had come with Dwight, her best friend, so it wasn't going to happen.

Dwight watched his friend curiously, noting her fallen face and sad eyes. He followed her gaze to the dance-floor, where their friends and peers were standing close together, swaying to the music and enjoying the last of the night, and when Haven began to play 'Chasing Cars' he immediately stood, rounding the table and holding his hand out, snapping the brunette out of her reverie.

'_We'll do it all,  
>Everything,<br>On our own,_

_We don't need,  
>Anything,<br>Or anyone,_'

"Dwight, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't you want to dance?"

"Yeah, but… won't people talk?"

"So? Every girl deserves a slow dance," he sent her a gentle smile and she smiled back, standing and taking his hand before he led her to the floor.

'_If I lay here,  
>If I just lay here,<br>Would you lie with me,  
>And just forget the world?<em>'

Once they found a spot, his hands settled on her hips as hers rested on his shoulders, her fingers entwining behind his neck.

'_I don't quite know,  
>How to say,<br>How I feel,_

_Those three words,  
>Are said too much,<br>They're not enough,_'

"Thank you, Dwight," she smiled softly. "For tonight. For everything. You're the best, best friend a girl could ask for."

He smiled back, "It's okay. I mean, who else would go with you?"

"Oh, come on! Play nice," she laughed, tickling the back of his neck and causing his head to snap back and trap her fingers against his neck.

"Sorry! Sorry." He lifted his head back up. "But seriously, I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

"Really?"

"Really."

'_If I lay here,  
>If I just lay here,<br>Would you lie with me,  
>And just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told,  
>Before we get too old,<br>Show me a garden,  
>That's bursting into life,<em>'

"Have you had fun tonight?"

"Yeah, it's been great. You?"

"Yeah, I've had fun."

"Good."

'_Let's waste time,  
>Chasing cars,<br>Around our heads,_

_I need your grace,  
>To remind me,<br>To find my own,_

_If I lay here,  
>If I just lay here,<br>Would you lie with me,  
>And just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told,  
>Before we get too old,<br>Show me a garden,  
>That's bursting into life,<em>'

"So, I was thinking for our next DA meeting-"

"Forget about the DA. Tonight's about us, having a good night with each other. No DA, no tasks, no _Triwizard Tournament_, nothing. Just you and me and the music."

"It's hard to forget about the Triwizard Tournament at the _Yule Ball-_"

"Yeah, well, do. Because I'm not thinking about it."

"Alright. I won't either."

'_All that I am,  
>All that I ever was,<br>Is here in your perfect eyes,  
>They're all I can see,<em>

_I don't know where,  
>Confused about how as well,<br>Just know that these things,  
>Will never change for us at all,<em>

_If I lay here,  
>If I just lay here,<br>Would you lie with me,  
>And just forget the world?<em>'

The song ended and Raven stood closer to the microphone. "It's the last dance, everyone, and we're throwing back to nineteen-ninety-four," he grinned as the crowd cheered.

Shane turned to Reed. "Come on, it's the last dance!" He jumped up and held out his hand. "Let's go!" Reed chuckled and let out an exaggerated sigh before taking the brunet's hand, allowing Shane to pull him up before they headed for the floor.

Raven spoke again. "This one's going out to all the lovers out there." The band began to play, soft, electric guitar filling the hall. "Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm."

Shane and Reed reached the floor and the Durmstrang boy quickly moved to wrap his arms around the waist of the strawberry blond, whose arms moved to wrap around the taller boy's neck, mimicking the couples around them.

'_And dance__your final dance,  
>This is your final chance,<br>To hold the one you love,  
>You know you've waited long enough,<em>'

"I hope you've had fun tonight," Shane mused, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I've had a great time. Thank you for asking me."

"Thank you for saying yes," the younger Anderson grinned, and how could Reed not grin back?_  
><em>  
>'<em>So, believe that magic works,<br>Don't be afraid of being hurt,  
>Don't let this magic die,<br>The answer's there,  
>Oh, just look in her eyes,<em>'

Suddenly Shane appeared nervous. "So, um, Reed-"

"Yes Shane?"

"I think I've made it _pretty_ apparent that I like you. A lot. I have since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Yeah. I know." He glanced away a moment, his cheeks flaming, before he met hazel eyes once more. "I, um, I like you too. A lot. Too."

The grin that took over Shane's face could have lit up the school, it was so bright, "You do?"

Reed smiled back, soft and shy, "Yeah, I do."_  
><em>  
>'<em>And make your final move,<br>Mmm, don't be scared,  
>She'll want you to,<br>Yeah, it's hard,  
>You must be brave,<br>Don't let this moment slip away,_'

Shane's voice dropped in volume and pitch, "So, if I wanted to… kiss you… now…. You wouldn't mind?"

Reed's mouth fell open, shaped in a small 'o' before he shook his head a little, "No, no… I wouldn't mind. Not at all."

Silence fell over the two, the tension between them crackling as Shane's eyes flickered to the older boy's lips before meeting his gaze again. Then slowly, he dipped his head, Reed tilting his up, and their lips met._  
><em>  
>'<em>No, believe that magic works,<br>Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt,  
>No, don't let this magic die,<br>Oh, the answer's there,  
>Yeah, just look in her eyes,<em>'

The moment Reed felt their lips touch for the first time, he felt the wind knocked out of him. Inhaling sharply, he relaxed into the kiss and leaned into the brunet's embrace, who in turn pulled him closer, arms tightening around his waist. The kiss was soft and tender and everything he had hoped for in a first kiss, and it was even better that it was Shane he was having it with.

The sound of fireworks exploding above them caused the two to spring apart, looking around to see the Twins and Laura shooting fireworks from their wands, laughing and cheering at the pair. They laughed briefly before meeting the other's gaze again then meeting each other again for another kiss.

Upon hearing the fireworks, Kurt and Blaine had immediately looked over to the source and saw Reed and Shane move in for (what they could only guess was) their second kiss.

"Took them long enough," Kurt quipped fondly, his temple resting against Blaine's head.

"I feel torn between disgusted and happy," Blaine murmured.

The taller boy swatted his boyfriend softly. "Don't be a sour puss; it's nice that they finally got their acts together."

"I know, I know, but… It's _Shane_…"

"Well, how about you stop watching them kiss, and kiss me instead?"

The golden-eyed boy turned to Kurt with a grin, "Now that sounds like a _wonderful_ idea." He then proceeded to dip the fellow Gryffindor before kissing him lovingly.'_And don't believe that magic can die,  
>No, no, no, this magic can't die,<em>

_So dance,  
>Your final dance,<br>'Cause this is,  
>Your final chance.<em>'

With the last dance over, Haven bade everyone goodnight before beginning to pack everything up, and everyone made their way out of the Great Hall.

"I'll walk you back," Shane smiled, his hand seeking out Reed's and their fingers entwining.

"Okay," Reed nodded, grinning back. They bade goodnight to the friends they passed, grinning sheepishly at those who made it apparent they had seen the kiss before carrying on out of the room.

They were quiet as they headed down to the basement, the warmth from the other's hand foreign but oh-so-right to them as they walked. They arrived at the barrels and turned to one another.

"Thank you for tonight; I really enjoyed myself," Reed's voice was a little over a whisper as he smiled shyly at the Durmstrang boy.

"My pleasure, I had fun too." The two were quiet again. "So, Reed, I was wondering… Would you maybe want to be my boyfriend? I know that we go to school far away from each other, but I come back to England for the holidays and we can owl and I should be able to apparate after this summer or at worst we can floo, or-"

"Yes." Shane stopped, staring down at the Hufflepuff with comically wide eyes. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

If Reed thought the previous grin was bright, then the one on the brunet's face then was like the Sun, "Great! So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he grinned shyly.

"Night."

"Night."

The two stood silently for a moment before Shane dipped his head down to press a soft kiss to Reed's lips, pulling away moments later before murmuring a final goodnight and tearing himself away to head back to the Durmstrang ship. Reed watched him leave, sending the brunet a small wave when he turned around, and once he was out of sight the Hufflepuff went to tap on the barrel before he headed into the Common Room, a huge, stupid grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you so much for reading! If you have the time, please feel free to review! Until next time, darlings!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Hello lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I kinda forgot I had this one! Chapter 19 is still a WIP so I don't know when I'll next update, however I will try and get it done sooner rather than later! Thanks to Ximena for beta-ing this, and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>It was the day after the Yule Ball, and Shane felt like he was floating. Reed Van Kamp was his boyfriend, his <em>boyfriend<em>! He could have never imagined such a miracle would happen.

He was wandering down one of the many corridors on his way to meet Reed so they could go for lunch together, when a shadow flashed in the corner of his eye. He spun around and drew his wand, looking around the empty corridor a few seconds before carrying on. Moments later, another shadow was briefly cast on the wall again.

He spun on his heel, wand pointed down the corridor. "Who's there?" he called out. With no reply, he turned to head back down the corridor, only to come face-to-face with two pairs of gleaming, ice blue eyes.

"Hello, Bat," said one twin.

"It's Shane."

They ignored him, and the other twin spoke, "So glad we could finally find you."

"You're hard to track down in this school, you know."

"Very hard indeed."

Shane looked between the two, "Please can we make this quick? I'm off meeting Reed."

"Ah yes, our Dormouse."

"We wanted to talk to you about him."

"You see, we care about him,"

"a lot"

"and we wouldn't want something-"

"or someone-"

"to hurt him."

"He does enough of that himself." The two grinned widely simultaneously, and Shane couldn't deny he was a little scared.

"So this is a warning,"

"not only from us, but from the Dormouse's other friends,"

"that if you hurt him"

"we will hurt you."

"And remember, one of those friends is the White Knight,"

"the best Defence Against the Dark Arts student the school has seen in a long time."

They spoke together, "So, are we clear?"

"Evan, Ethan, I have no intention of ever hurting Reed. I really care about him and I will do everything I can to make sure he is never hurt, physically or otherwise."

"Good," one twin nodded.

"We're glad we're on the same page."

"Now, we wouldn't want you to be late meeting the Dormouse;"

"he has a tendency to worry."

"Good day, Bat." And with that, the two disappeared.

Shane stood on the spot, blinking a few times before he shook himself and lightly jogged down the corridor; he didn't want to keep Reed waiting, after all.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Logan was on a rampage. He knew his Father was around somewhere, but finding him was another matter. He had stopped Professor Vale- the Divination professor- to ask if he happened to know where his Father was. Luckily, he did, stating that the Minister was with Professor Ramsey discussing the Second Task. After thanking Professor Vale, he made his way to the office, a place he was all-too-familiar visiting, be it for Prefect reasons or otherwise. Once there, he stepped towards the stone gargoyle and said the password- _fundimenta inconcussa_- before the stone creature stepped aside and he made his way up the staircase. Once there he walked the few steps to the door and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the call and he entered.

"Professor Ramsey, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if I could speak to my Father? It's important." He had learnt to conceal his anger well over the years, and was glad he could at that moment.

"Of course, Mr. Wright. Minister, we'll finish this another time." The redhead sent a smile to the man sat in the opposite chair.

"We will." He smiled back, standing and shaking hands with the Headmistress before turning to Logan with a smile the blond couldn't bring himself to return. The two exited the office and made their way down the spiral staircase back to the seventh floor corridor, then, once safely away from Ramsey's office, John turned to his son. "What is it, Logan?"

The blond was quiet for a few moments, controlling his breathing so he didn't blow up straight away. "Did you know?"

The Minister appeared confused. "Know about what?"

"Did you know I have a step-brother? Did you know about Austin Manning?"

He spluttered, "What? No-"

"You did! I know you did! You're the _Minister of Magic_, you can keep a track on anyone you want and you honestly believe I don't know you weren't seeing what my Mum was up to? You _knew_ she had remarried, you _knew_ she now had a step-son and you didn't think to tell me? Instead leave it for _Austin _to come and _find me_ during the _Yule Ball_ and tell me?!"

"I didn't want to upset you!"

"That's bullshit and you know it is! You don't care about me, you only care about yourself and your image, and for whatever reason I can't even _begin_ to comprehend, you thought that keeping the fact I have a _step-brother_ from me would protect you!"

The Minister's tone darkened, "Logan-"

"Save it. Whatever you have to say, save it," he muttered darkly before turning on his heel and stalking down the corridor, leaving the Minister to mull over the events that had unfolded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you liked this one! Please feel free to review should you have the time, they're always appreciated! Until next time, lovelies!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Here we have chapter nineteen! From here on out I will be beta-ing all chapters, so any grammatical errors are my fault and mine alone. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>When Dwight had invited Shane and Casey to the upcoming Dumbledore's Army meeting, he hadn't expected it to be like it was.<p>

The meeting took place in the Room of Requirement which morphed into a large hall for the meeting, the room tinged blue by the lighting with a fire crackling at the far end and a number of mats set into the floor around the room. There were windows along the walls filtering in more light, but when one went to look through them all they saw was ethereal, blue light.

Shane and Casey had stuck together as they entered the Room of Requirement, Wes joining the two and chatting together, leaving Shane to stand by them awkwardly and look around the room.

Not long after Ariel- Jake's date- had arrived with Lisa- one of Reed's housemates- Dwight and Franzi entered together and the occupants immediately quietened, turning to face the leader and second-in-commend of the group.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming," Dwight stated as he came to stand in front of the group. "As you've probably seen, we're joined by Casey Lambert and Shane Anderson so they can get some practise for what might be to come. Make them feel welcome." He nodded at the pair before returning to addressing the group as a whole. "Today we'll be duelling. I've already chosen your pairs- Evan, Ethan, you won't be together for this; the numbers wouldn't allow." The two groaned at the comment. "The pairs are as follows:" He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Ariel and Lisa." The two were already stood together and grinned, clasping hands. "Derek and Wes." The Ravenclaw looked over to his opponent with a glare before turning back to Dwight. "Evan and Laura." The Gryffindor twin and Hufflepuff shared a grin. "Ethan and Melanie." The two also shared a grin. "Shane and Danny." The pair glanced over to one another and nodded. "Casey and Logan." They also shared a glance and a nod. "And finally Thad, you're with Franzi, and Donna, you're with me." He placed the parchment back in his pocket as he sent a nod to the redhead. "We're going to do this one pair at a time so not only can we pick up techniques from those we watch, but we can also give critique on what each duo does so they can improve.

"These are the rules: nothing that will send your opponent to the Hospital Wing- I'm looking at you, Seigerson," the raven-haired Sixth Year narrowed his eyes at the Prefect who scowled, but made no comment. "I will tell you when to begin and when the duel is over. The first one to be disarmed, have their back or front hit the mat, or come off the mat loses. Any questions?" His eyes scanned over the group and when no-one spoke, he nodded. "Alright. First up, Ariel and Lisa." The Slytherin and Hufflepuff made their way to the middle of the circle, where a mat lay on the floor ready for their duel. They took their stances, wands held up and eyes locked. "Alright. Ready… Go!" Dwight called.

"_Expelliarmus_!" They both called simultaneously, the two spells hitting and, due to the little power they put behind it, fizzling out.

"_Obscuro_!" Ariel cried, her wand pointed at the dark-haired Hufflepuff and a blindfold covered her eyes. "_Levicorpus_!" Within moments Lisa cried as she found herself upside down, dangling by her ankles as she scrambled to take off the blindfold. "_Expelliarmus_!" The light flew from her wand and hit Lisa's, sending it flying across the room.

"Done!" Dwight called, pointing his wand at Lisa and lowering her safely to the ground as Donna went to retrieve the younger girl's wand and Ariel went over to check her friend was alright. Once Lisa was standing, the two faced the leader. "Very well done, Ariel; you did really well," he nodded before turning to the exchange student. "Lisa, a great first effort. Both of you made the mistake of using _expelliarmus_ as your first spell. I can see why you chose it- after all, the idea of the duel was to disarm or floor your opponent- but you need to be one step ahead of whoever you face. You can easily diffuse _expelliarmus_ with _finite_, so by disorientating them like you did, Ariel, it gives you that time afterwards to disarm them. But a great first duel, you two. Would anyone like to add to what I've said?" he looked around the other members of Dumbledore's Army, and when none responded, he turned back to the pair. "Well done, join the circle again." The two obeyed, standing together and looking around their peers. "Next up, Derek and Wes." The two strode to the centre, Derek's back straight and shoulders back, determination set in his features. They quickly moved to their duelling stance, holding the other's gaze defiantly. "Ready, fight!"

"_Fumos_!" Derek cried.

"_Ventus_!" the Gryffindor retorted, blasting away the smoke that spread around the room.

"_Everte Statum!_" The Ravenclaw shouted, the blast from his wand hitting Wes square in the chest and sending him flying back with a force unusually strong for the spell.

In a flash, Dwight pointed his wand at the Seventh Year. "_Aresto Momentum_!" he cried, the spell hitting its target in time to stop the other boy from slamming into the wall.

"Done!" Dwight called, setting Wes safely on the ground before turning sharply to the Prefect. "Seigerson! What did I say about not putting anyone in the Hospital Wing?!"

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ hard!"

"You could have given him a concussion!" dark eyes were ablaze with fury, "I'm calling that a disqualification so Wes wins by default-"

"What the fuck?! I threw him off the mat!"

"And nearly into the wall, if I hadn't stopped him! You're done for tonight, Derek, head back to your common room. Now." Dwight held the fire-blazed hazel gaze feet away from him and with a grunt, Derek turned and left the Room of Requirement, slamming the door behind him. Silence hung in the air a moment before the raven-haired boy turned to the group again. "Next up, Ethan and Melanie." The two moved to take their positions in the middle of the group like the two pairs previous, taking on their fighting stance. "Ready, go!"

"_Locomotor Mortis_!"

"_Colloshoo_!"

Melanie's legs suddenly locked together and, from the force of her legs clamping together, she lost her balance.

"_Ventus_!" she cried, pushing herself back upright before she called the incantation to unlock her legs then aimed her wand at the blond, "_expelliarmus_!"

"_Finite_!" Her spell dissolved in the air feet from the icy blue-eyed boy. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" With her entire body stuck stiff, she couldn't stop herself from falling, only to be caught by the Gryffindor before she could hit the mat.

"Done! Ethan wins, well done," Dwight called to the pair as the Seventh Year freed Melanie from the spell and the two stood together. "You both did really well in that duel. Melanie, using _ventus_ to prevent yourself from hitting the mat was a brilliant idea. You're quick-thinking really paid off there. However, you could have used a better spell than _colloshoo_ to initially try and disable Ethan. Ethan, brilliant thinking with both of the spells you used. Well done to both of you, you can join the others." With a grin, the pair returned to the circle, Ethan briefly reuniting with his brother before Dwight called Laura and Evan to the middle. Like those prior, the two stood on the mat in their duelling stance, their faces set in determination. "And, go!"

"_Everte Statum_!"

"_Locomotor Wibbly_!"

"_Finite_!"

Evan's spell fizzled out just before it hit her, however due to the timing of her second spell, it cancelled out hers as well.

"_Obscuro!_" The twin's eyes were instantly covered by a blindfold and she smirked, "_Impedimenta._" The spell was a direct hit and Evan fell, landing on his back.

"Done!" Dwight called, flicking his wand in the Gryffindor's direction and ridding him of the blindfold.

Laura walked over and helped him up, pulling him in so their bodies were inches apart. "As they say: men fight great, but women are great fighters," she smirked again before letting go of his hand then turned on her heel and headed back to the group, returning the high-five Donna held up for her whilst he returned to his twin.

Dwight looked between the two as he spoke, "Well done to the both of you. Brilliant first choice of spell to you both; it's a shame the _finite_ spell cancelled them out. But well done for retaliating so quickly, Laura; it definitely earned you the match. If you're just a little quicker next time, Evan, you'll be alright." The two nodded from their respective places. "Now that our guests have seen what they're up against, Shane and Danny, you're up." The two boys made their way into the middle, both with postures radiating confidence before they stood where their peers had been previously before taking their stance. "OK, begin!"

"_Levicorpus!_" Shane shouted and the Hufflepuff swooped upside-down, dangling by his ankles.

"_Fumos!_" Danny retorted, smoke billowing from his wand and obscuring Shane's vision in moments.

"_Ventus!_" he spluttered, quickly clearing the space around him to reveal Danny had freed himself and was now standing where he had been previously, wand ready.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he cried, hitting the Durmstrang boy's wand and sending it soaring through the air before clattering on the stone floor.

"That's it!" Dwight barked and the Durmstrang moved to collect his wand before joining Danny. "You both fought well. Unfortunately for you, Shane, Danny has had a lot of practise getting himself out of a _levicorpus_ jinx, but if he hadn't, you could have had him. Danny, great recovery. You can return to your places." The two obeyed. "Next up, Casey and Logan." The two made their way into the centre, both taking on the stances of the people before them, glaring determinedly at their opponent. "Fight!"

"_Locomotor Wibbly!_" Casey cried, and within moments Logan fell to the floor, unable to even kneel steadily.

"_Obscuro!_" he retorted, his lack of balance causing the spell to miss by a long shot. "_Everte Statum!_" The spell also missed her.

"_Flipendo!_" The spell hit him and he flew back, landing on the mat with an "oomph".

"Done!" the raven-haired Gryffindor nodded and with a flick of his wand and an utterance under his breath, Logan could stand soundly once more and he took the few steps to stand next to Casey in front of Dwight. "Great job, Casey, disabling him straight away definitely earned you the match. Logan, your choice of spells was one that could have had you win, if you'd had balance on your side," he nodded at the blond Prefect. "Great job to you both, return to your places." The two obliged. "Franzi, Thad, let's see what you've got."

The match between the two was short- as expected; Franzi wasn't second-in-command for nothing- and it didn't take long until Thad found himself face-down on the mat after a well-timed _colloshoo_ jinx from the fifth-year Ravenclaw.

After giving the two their feedback, Dwight and Donna were next up, and despite the rousing support from her best friend, she too met with the mat quickly. Despite showing promise by blocking the leader's initial Leg Locking Curse, she was unable to block or dodge his Full Body-Bind Curse, which caused her to fall back and lose the match.

After freeing the redhead and giving her feedback on her performance, Dwight turned to the group. "Alright, great job everybody. I'll see you all next week." As everyone began to file out, he called over the buzz of conversation, "Shane, Casey, can I talk to you a minute?" The two exchanged a look and made their way over to the Gryffindor. They stood in silence as everyone filed out, then Dwight spoke, "I won't keep you long, I just thought I'd give you a little tip. The Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor is a great place if you want a bath. Take your egg and just… think about things in the water. The password's 'pine fresh'. And don't open the egg above water; trust me."

"OK… thanks," Shane replied, nodding slowly.

"No problem. I'll see you later." And with a nod, Dwight left, the pair following him swiftly out of the Room of Requirement.

An hour later, Shane slipped into the fifth floor bathroom, his toiletries, towels and egg bundled in his arms. He set his things on the side and moved to turn the taps so the bath would fill before he went on to disrobe, folding his clothes up neatly next to his things before pulling out his toiletries and setting them along with the egg on the side.

Once the bath was sufficiently full, he turned off the taps and slipped into the bubbles, relishing in the warmth of the water before washing his hair. Then when he had finished bathing, he took the egg from the side and set it under the water, preparing it to open before taking a big, deep breath and immersing himself under the suds, opening the egg.

Beautiful music began to play before he could hear mystical singing.

'_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
>We cannot sing above the ground,<br>And while you're searching ponder this,  
>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<br>An hour long you'll have to look,  
>And to recover what we took,<br>But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
>Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.<em>'

Shane rose from the water and gulped for air, closing the egg under the water before bringing it to rest on the side again. He pondered on the song's words, looking around the bathroom until his eyes landed on the large, stained glass window illuminating the room. It was a mermaid sat on a rock playing with her hair and looking around, particularly at him and the egg.

Merpeople. The Black Lake.

With the revelation he scrambled out of the bath, quickly drying himself off and redressing before gathering his things and racing out of the bathroom; he had to figure out how he could stay underwater for an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to review! Until next time, darlings!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Hello lovelies! So this was meant to be the chapter for the Second Task, however when doing my research I realised I was missing out on a prime opportunity, and this happened! Brownie points if you can find the reference in the chapter! Send me a message with your guesses! And, as always, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>The Second Task was fast approaching and the Champions had been researching in preparation, but Shane was giving himself the weekend off.<p>

It was Valentine's weekend.

A lot of preparation had gone into the Valentine's surprise, and as he waited in the Great Hall with the others that were taking part, he couldn't stop the grin spreading over his lips as he thought of Reed's reaction.

Meanwhile, down in the Hufflepuff Common Room, the point of the Durmstrang Champion's affections was just coming down the stairs from his dorm when Merril rushed over.

"Reed, come on! You're going to be late!" She grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the common room.

"Late? For what?"

"You'll see," she sent him a grin before they flew out of the room.

Whilst this was happening, Evan and Ethan had taken one of Kurt's hands each and were pulling him down a corridor.

"Will you two tell me where on Earth we're going?"

"You'll see, Alice," one twin sing-songed.

"Patience is a virtue, you know," the other beamed.

The chestnut-haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes, but allowed the pair to drag him nonetheless.

"Casey! Slow down!"

"No, come on!" the brunette laughed as she tugged Katherine along.

"Why?"

"Because! Now come on!" and with a laugh and another tug, the other brunette followed.

Not far from the Ravenclaw Tower, Derek was steering Julian along by his shoulders.

"What in Merlin's name is going on, Derek?" Julian sniped, trying to glare over his shoulder at his friend.

"Less talking, more walking," he answered, pushing the actor harder and steering him around a corner.

As they all got closer to the school's entrance, they could hear voices emulating upbeat music, and in that moment they all clicked to what was going on, their reactions varying from shy, bitten-back grins to gasps and bursts of outright laughter.

As Merril dragged Reed along, she began to sing,

"_You're a falling star, you're the get-away car,  
>You're the line in the sand when I go too far,<br>You're the swimming pool, on an August day,  
>And you're the perfect thing to say,<em>"

The Twins then turned to Kurt and sang,

"_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute,  
>Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do,<br>Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true,  
>'Coz you can see it when I look at you,<em>"

Merril, the Twins, Derek, Casey and the mix of people waiting for them at the entrance all joined together for the chorus,

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,  
>It's you, it's you,<br>You make me sing,  
>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<em>"

Passers-by looked at the four stood in the middle of the group fondly, a number stopping to watch the performance as Casey turned to Katherine,"_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
>And you light me up, when you ring my bell,<br>You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
>You're every minute of my everyday,<em>"

Derek then took over, much to Julian's shock,

"_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can,<br>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
>And you know that's what our love can do,<em>"

Once again, the Warblers, Terpsichores and others that were in on the surprise came together for the chorus,"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,  
>It's you, it's you,<br>You make me sing,  
>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything,<em>

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
>So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,<em>"

Suddenly, the four found themselves being led from the entrance towards the Great Hall as Evan, Ethan and Casey took the main vocals whilst everyone else sang back-up,"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,  
>It's you, it's you,<br>You make me sing,  
>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything,<em>

_You're every song, and I sing along,  
>'Cause you're my everything,<br>Yeah, yeah,_"They stopped outside the doors, all singing together, "_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
>So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.<em>"

The doors then swung open and they all filed in, lining the walls as Reed, Kurt, Julian and Katherine were all led forward by those that had brought them there in the first place. The room was dark, a lot darker than any of them had ever seen it, and when the four were in position, the others stepped back and they began to sing again, soft backing music for what was to come.

Suddenly, spotlights appeared over the four house tables, where Shane, Blaine, Logan and David stood. Their eyes immediately sought out their significant other's and they shared a grin with their partner, before Shane began to sing, a small smile tugging at his lips,

"_The first time ever I saw your face,  
>I thought the sun rose in your eyes,<em>"_  
><em>Blaine then took over, glassy, golden eyes holding gaze with equally watery, glasz orbs, "_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave,  
>To the dark and the endless skies,<em>"

Logan started the next verse, his eyes burning into Julian's, "_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth,  
>I felt the earth move in my hand,<em>"  
>David sang the second part of the verse, smiling softly at his quietly crying girlfriend, "<em>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird,<br>That was there at my command, my love,_"

Suddenly another spotlight appeared over the Head Table and Merril gasped as Spencer came into view, stepping down from the table and walking between the four tables as he sang, "_And the first time ever I lay with you,  
>I felt your heart so close to mine,<em>"_  
><em>Merril moved to stand with the other four as he held her gaze, continuing to sing, "_And I knew our joy would fill the earth,  
>And last 'till the end of time, my love,<em>"_  
><em>The other four provided the backing vocals, "_And it would last 'till the end of time, my love,_"

The other four stepped down from their tables so they all stood in a line, singing the last part together,

"_The first time ever I saw your face,  
>Your face,<br>Your face,  
>Your face.<em>"

The room was quiet a moment before the five that had been surprised raced to their partners, throwing their arms around them. Reed was blubbering, Julian had quickly claimed Logan's lips in a searing kiss, as had Kurt, Katherine was nearly squeezing the life out of David and Merril was sobbing into Spencer's jacket.

Spencer gently pulled away from Merril, his arms still around her waist, and held her gaze as everyone watched on, "Merril Portman, I love you with all of my heart. You are the most wonderful, perfect, amazing woman I have ever met," someone coughed loudly and he laughed, "tied with Sydney and my mum. I know we haven't been together for the longest time, but now that I have you, I can't imagine a _moment_ of my life without you in it. You inspire me to be the best I can be, and to be the person I want to be. I want to fall asleep next to you every night, and wake up next to you every morning- or to the sound of you making breakfast, because you're _so_ much more of a morning person that I am." The two shared a chuckle at the comment and the crowd around them coo-ed. His voice thickened, "you complete me, Merril, and I want today to be the start of the rest of our lives together. I wish I could give you the world, but I hope this," he dug into his trouser pocket and pulled out the ring box that had been digging into his thigh since he slipped it in that morning, "is enough." He took a deep, calming breath and got down on one knee, looking up at her as he opened the box, revealing a yellow-gold band with a black opal in the middle of the band with three small diamonds on each side. "Merril Portman, will you marry me?"

Merril was openly sobbing, one hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face and she nodded, choking a muffled "yes". Spencer grinned and jumped up, lifting her up and spinning her around as they laughed before he set her down.

He turned to the crowd with a face-splitting grin and tearful eyes as he shouted, "She said yes!"

The cheers were a cacophony around them as they embraced again, sharing a passionate kiss before they broke apart and he took the ring out of its box, slipping it on her left hand. They shared another kiss as their friends raced forward, Sydney jumping on her brother whilst Reed, Laura and Donna all tackled Merril in a hug.

That night, as couples around the school cozied together on their various planned dates, Dwight and Franzi sat in the Room of Requirement, watching Supernatural and eating various items of junk food they had purchased from Honeydukes, with thanks to Evan and Ethan.

"This is the best way to spend our Valentine's Day;" Franzi stated, tossing an Every Flavoured Bean into her mouth, "screwing off all of the disgustingly cute couples, eating junk and watching our favourite TV show."

"Damn straight," Dwight nodded, biting into a piece of fudge. He continued with his mouth full, "and we're stopping people from coming in here."

"Dwight! Chew with your mouth closed! Merlin!" She hit him with a pillow and laughed. "But seriously, we're providing a service to Hogwarts here. Ramsey owes us."

"Ramsey owes us for doing such a great job with the DA," he chuckled, finishing his piece of fudge.

The two continued to watch Supernatural, curled up on the plush sofa the room had provided them with Franzi's feet in Dwight's lap and his resting by her hip, and as it grew later the Gryffindor fell asleep, essentially trapping the Fifth Year on the sofa. Used to the raven-haired boy falling asleep during marathons, she continued to watch the show, tucking into the various treats they had picked up for the occasion for the next few hours.

Whilst Sam, Dean and Castiel were driving, Dwight stirred and blinked his eyes open, looking straight at the girl across from him. His expression changed to one she had never seen before- she could only describe it as strange- as she looked over to him.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" he murmured groggily, from nowhere.

"You're my best friend too," she smiled, muttering an incantation and swirling her wand to produce a blanket which she threw over them both. "Go back to sleep."

He nuzzled under the blanket, his eyes fluttering closed as he murmured, "Night Franzi."

"Sleep well, Dwight," she smiled, watching him as he settled back on the sofa before quickly falling back to sleep. Once certain he was asleep, she sighed softly and murmured, "All I'll ever be is your best friend." She dwelled on the thought a moment before stuffing a handful of Glacial Snow Flakes into her mouth and continuing to watch the show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for reading! The two songs I used were 'Everything' by Michael Bublé and 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' by Roberta Flack, so credit goes to whoever wrote them! As I said before, feel free to message me if you think you got the reference! And, if you fancy it, leave a review! Feedback is love! Until next time, darlings!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Hello everyone! So here we have Chapter 21! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>The day had come. The towers in the Black Lake had been placed, the research had been done and the crowds were ready and waiting.<p>

The day of the Second Task had arrived.

Once again, the Champions found themselves in their respective dorms preparing for their challenge whilst their respective peers waited for them.

As Casey finished up her preparation, the Terpsichores stood outside her tent, quietly beginning to sing out the introductory bars of the song. As the brunette pulled on her tracksuit over her pale blue swimsuit, they burst into the initial vocals,

"_Ohh-ohh-ohh,  
>Ohh-ohh-ohh,<br>Ohh-ohh-oh-oh-ohh,  
>Ohh-ohh-ohh,<em>"

As the Beauxbatons Champion made her way out of the tent, she began to sing,

"_Into the night,  
>Desperate and broken,<br>The sound of a fight,_" Katherine sang out, "_(Ohh-ohh-oh-oh)_"_  
><em>"_Father has spoken,_"

The Terpsichores sang again, "_Ohh-ohh-ohh,  
>Ohh-ohh-ohh,<em>"

Meanwhile, Shane was leading the Durmstrang boys to the lake, singing as the others provided the back-up,

"_We were the kings and queens of promise,  
>We were the victims of ourselves,<br>Maybe the children of a lesser God,  
>Between heaven and Hell,<br>Heaven and Hell,_"

Back inside the school, Dwight was leading his fellow Gryffindors- who had by that point been joined by the other Houses- outside, walking front and centre as he led them in the song, the Warblers providing the main backing music and the others adding to it,

"_Into your eyes,  
>Hopeless and taken,<br>We stole our new lives,_"_  
><em>Casey sang also, "_Through blood and name,  
>In defence of our dreams,<br>In defe-e-ence of our dreams,_" Logan took the backing vocals, "_(dreams, dreams)_"

The three Champions sang together, all making their way to the boats that would take them to the towers built in the middle of the lake, "_We were the kings and queens of promise,  
>We were the victims of ourselves,<br>Maybe the children of a lesser God,  
>Between heaven and Hell,<br>Heaven and Hell,_"

The crowd went quiet, and Dwight's voice rang out from the boat he sat in with Professor Harvey, "_The age of man is over,  
>A darkness comes at dawn,<br>These lessons that we've learned here,_"_  
><em>Casey and Shane joined in, "_Have only just begun,_"

Everyone else joined them, "_We were the kings and queens of promise,  
>We were the victims of ourselves,<br>Maybe the children of a lesser God,  
>Between heaven and Hell,<em>"

As the three sang the main part from their boats, their supporters sang the backing vocals around them, "_We are the kings, (Ohh-ohh-ohh)  
>We are the queens, (Ohh-ohh-ohh)<br>We are the kings, (Ohh-ohh-oh-oh-ohh)  
>We are the queens, (Ohh-ohh-ohh)<em>"

The three went quiet as their peers sang the last part, their voices echoing over the lake, "_Ohh-ohh-ohh,  
>Ohh-ohh-ohh,<br>Ohh-ohh-oh-oh-ohh,  
>Ohh-ohh-ohh.<em>"

Once arriving at the towers, the three stepped on to the wooden decking, shedding their clothing in preparation for the task ahead. From where he was standing, Shane could see Reed waving and cheering, but his brother was nowhere to be seen.

He turned to Dwight, "I can't see Blaine anywhere."

"I haven't seen or heard from Franzi either," the Gryffindor replied. He was quiet a moment, his eyes widening, "You… You don't think?"

"Please Merlin no," the brunet murmured, looking down into the dark, choppy waters.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Who haven't you seen today, that you usually would do?" Dwight asked.

"The only person I haven't seen is Regina…" she trailed off, realising what they had just moments before. "Oh no… Please, no." She looked down also, as if trying to confirm her fears.

"We'll find them and we'll bring them back. Besides, our headmaster and headmistresses wouldn't put innocent students at risk, right?" Shane asked, his voice tinged with hope.

"I hope not," Dwight answered solemnly.

Before they could continue the conversation, Minister Wright spoke, "Good morning all, and welcome to the second task of this year's Triwizard Tournament." The crowds cheered. "Last night, something of great value to each of our Champions was stolen from them, and now all three- one for each of them- lie at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win this task, each Champion must retrieve what has been taken from them and return to the surface within the allotted time of one hour. Champions, prepare yourselves."

Shane looked over to the two as he swallowed the gillyweed- which he had been holding since he left his room that morning- and Casey mimicked with her own as Dwight performed a Bubble-Head Charm on himself.

"You will start on the cannon."

As searing pain shot through his neck the cannon went and the three jumped in, Dwight swimming ahead immediately. Shane thrashed in the water, clutching at his neck and attempting to cry out in pain, his skin feeling like it was splitting and he was struggling for air until… he could breathe. He touched his neck where the pain had been moments before, and he felt gills. He then looked down to see his feet and hands had become webbed. At the revelation, he grinned before swimming off, down into the depths of the Black Lake.

Meanwhile, Dwight was already making his way through the seaweed, which he knew to be careful of as it was known to leave rash-like burns should it come into contact with the skin. He swam with his wand ready, wading between the burning leaves until he could see the merpeople's kingdom ahead.

Suddenly a rush of water hit him on his left as a blur of light brown vest and red shorts darted past him, Shane quickly turning to flash the Gryffindor a grin before speeding ahead. At being overtaken, Dwight pushed harder, gasping and hissing as his arm grazed along one of the blades of seaweed swaying in the water from the Durmstrang boy passing him so quickly. It didn't take long for the angry, red rash to form up his arm, but luckily he had reached the edge of the seaweed and was entering the moss-covered kingdom the merpeople resided in. He could see the stone arch up ahead with three figures floating under it and he pushed himself further, swimming as hard as he could to get to the arch as quickly as he could. He looked around, noting the merpeople swimming around and he gripped his wand tighter as he swam, staying vigilant should any see him and try to stop him from finishing the task.

As he got closer, he became aware of a presence behind him and turned to see Casey making her way towards him, not quite used to the webbed hands and feet she had recently acquired, and seeing her only made him push harder, his muscles burning from the exertion.

At the stone arch, Shane had got to where the three were being held and swam to Blaine, held to the foot of the arch by a cloth tied around his ankle. Not wanting to bring any unwanted attention to himself, he glided over and untied it by hand. Whoever had knotted him down had done a good job, and it took him longer than he had planned to untie his brother before grabbing him by the waist and making his way to the surface.

When Dwight finally arrived where Franzi and Regina were being held, he wasted no time in freeing his friend, pointing his wand at the tie holding her to the base and quickly destroying the hold it had on her. He grabbed on to her and treaded water, waiting until Casey arrived and was untying her younger step-sister before making his way to the surface, swimming as fast as he could to get as much of a lead as possible.

It didn't take long for Casey to reach the moss-covered arch where Regina was, and after Dwight had left her, she wasted no time in trying to untie the rag around her ankle, quickly giving up in favour of obliterating it with magic. Once free, the Champion grabbed Regina around the waist before making her way up to the surface.

When she reached about seventy-five feet she began to feel the gillyweed's effects wearing off, making it harder to swim and- worse- breathe. Just before her gills healed up she took a final deep breath and pushed for the surface. She had to reach the top, she had to make sure Regina was safe. She made a snap decision and with a great push she sent the younger Beauxbatons girl up above her before swimming after her, finding it easier to swim when she was only carrying her own weight. Regina reached the surface when she was about thirty feet away and Casey could see her step-sister begin to tread water. She had to keep pushing, she was nearly there but she didn't know if she would make it; spots were appearing in her vision. But she kept swimming.

Twenty feet. More spots.

Fifteen feet. Her head felt funny.

Ten feet. The world began to get darker. '_Almost there. Keep going._'

Five feet. She had tunnel vision and her head felt worse.

She burst to the surface and gulped in air, seeing Regina was being helped up on to the platform by Katherine and Sara and she treaded water as she caught her breath before swimming over.

Once safely on more solid ground, she noticed the commotion on the other side of the decking.

"What's happened?" she asked, wrapping the towel she had just received tightly around her to fight off the February chill.

"Dwight's collapsed. He seemed fine then as soon as he got up here he hit the deck. Madame Summers is dealing with him now. He's breathing and everything, but she can't bring him round without her equipment in the Hospital Wing," Katherine answered.

"Oh," she nodded, noting the pressure of her younger step-sister trying to get a hug from her. She lifted her arm and held Regina into her side as she watched the adults levitate the Hogwarts student on to one of the boats, followed by a very teary-eyed Franzi, before they were ushered to their own boat to make the journey back to shore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you so much for reading! Credit for the musical number goes to whoever wrote 'Kings and Queens' by 30 Seconds to Mars! Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Hogwarts!verse belongs to J K Rowling, all of the Dalton!verse characters belong to Mamma CP and the OCs are thanks to one of three things: my friends volunteering, my brain making them up or the special guest I have dropped in because I can ;) Also, the title was inspired by 'Magic Works' from the OST of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', so credit goes to whoever wrote it.

* * *

><p>The Hospital Wing was near-silent and dark as Franzi sat by Dwight's bed. She had refused to leave his side since he had collapsed upon reaching the decking after the Second Task. Madame Summers had managed to rouse Dwight once they had reached the school again and she had access to all of her draughts and equipment, and had put his sudden turn down to a mix of exhaustion, breathing in too much pure oxygen from his charm going slightly- and undetectably- wrong and the severe sting he'd got from the seaweed whilst doing the challenge. She had managed to heal the sting, but he was due to stay in the Hospital Wing a few more days to completely recover.<p>

The only lighting on the ward came from the moonlight shining in through many of the large, ornate windows, illuminating the tiled floor and just touching the furniture around it. The brunette was holding on to the Gryffindor's hand, switching between stroking the back of his hand with her thumb and playing with his fingers, something she couldn't usually do when with her best friend; he wasn't the most affectionate of people. So she took the time she had to revel in the feeling of his calloused skin against her own.

"You really scared me, when you collapsed…" she stated softly to him, despite his lack of consciousness. She knew he couldn't hear her, but wanted to talk to him nonetheless. "You seemed fine before, then as soon as we got on to solid ground, you just- you crumbled… You're usually so strong, it's still strange to me when you're not that strong person I see most of the time… But it's OK now; you're safe…" Her eyes dropped to her hand tangled in his and sighed, and with no prompting but her pure wish to do so, she began to sing with no accompaniment,

"_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
>When I said, 'I'll never let you go',<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
>I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone',<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight,_"

Her mind flashed back to the first time she saw Dwight cry. It was near to the anniversary of Alan's death- as she later discovered- and he was mentally berating himself for not finding his younger brother sooner. She stayed with him and comforted him, and it was the first- but not last- time they fell asleep together. On that occasion, it was in the Room of Requirement after a DA meeting, but over the time they were friends it varied from the Room of Requirement in its many forms to their common rooms and even under the oak tree by the Black Lake one lazy, summer afternoon.

"_Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down,<br>You'll be alright,  
>No-one can hurt you now,<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound,<em>"

Ever since she had seen him cry for the first time, she had vowed to herself she would do everything she could to protect him from the evils of the world. They weren't as threatened as they would have been in previous years- in the years leading up to and during the Second Wizarding War- but there were still criminals and there was still evil, and as his best friend it was her duty to protect him to the best of her ability.

"_Don't you dare look out your window,  
>Darling everything's on fire,<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
>Hold on to this lullaby,<br>Even when the music's gone, gone,_

_Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down,<br>You'll be alright,  
>No-one can hurt you now,<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound,<em>

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,<br>__Ohh-ohh, ohh-ohh,  
><em>_Ohh-ohh, ohh-ohh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ohh-ohh, oh-ohh-ohh,_"

Her mind drifted through the memories she had shared with the boy in the bed beside her. Hogsmeade weekends, brainstorming for DA meetings before the Sixth Year went to see Harvey, staying in the Room of Requirement after the others had left and practising spells, lunches where she sat at the Gryffindor table and immersed herself in the madness of her best friend's housemates, the previous summer when they sat in the grounds and studied together for their respective exams… The two had had a lot of good memories since they had met the previous year. And never had she thought she would be in this position, _best friends_ with _Dwight Houston_.

Yes, she had been infatuated by Derek Seigerson, but she couldn't be blamed; he was beautiful, after all. But as well as the obvious attraction to the Ravenclaw Prefect, she had developed a more subtle and hidden crush on Dwight since the moment she saw him in her first year- one couldn't miss him with his boisterous, well-known, Warbler friends. When they became friends years later, she hoped that her crush- which had developed over the years- would turn into a more platonic affection for the raven-haired boy, however the more she learnt about the quieter Gryffindor, the more her feelings grew and she fell for him. But she knew he didn't feel the same, and had resigned herself to the fact her and Dwight were never meant to be.

She closed her eyes as she sang, "_Just close your eyes,  
>You'll be alright,<em>"_  
><em>She opened her eyes again, resting her gaze on his pale face, "_Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound,<em>

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
><em>_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh._"

Silence descended over the Hospital Wing once more and she blinked back the tears that stung her eyes as she looked over the raven-haired boy's sleeping form.

A hand rested on her shoulder and the brunette looked up to the friendly face of Madame Summers. "It's late, sweetheart; you should go and get some sleep. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

Franzi nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Madame Summers. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss. Travensie. Sleep well," the matron sent a warm smile after the fifth year Ravenclaw as she left the ward before heading back to her quarters for- hopefully- a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Credit for the lyrics to 'Safe & Sound' goes to Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars!


End file.
